


A Sister's Bond

by SwinginSass



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Elizabeth and Georgiana Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Regency Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwinginSass/pseuds/SwinginSass
Summary: What if Georgiana had come to Netherfield with Mr. Darcy? How would that have changed the relationship between Darcy and Elizabeth?
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet & Georgiana Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 149
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

Darcy looked at Georgiana worriedly, her pale form staring listlessly out the carriage window. It had only been a few short months since the unfortunate incident at Ramsgate and Darcy was still concerned for her. Georgiana had never been an outgoing child, similar to him in that respect. The death of their mother shortly after her birth and their father five years before had cut her deeply. Their society was quite limited as their family was scattered about the country. Unfortunately, Darcy wasn’t the easy, aimable sort of man to have a large group of friends for her to mix with their sisters and wives, so she’d had few people to talk to. But she had always spoken to him. Despite the age difference of nearly twelve years, they had always been very close, first as siblings and then as he had taken on more of a fatherly role. 

Since the incident she barely spoke, especially to Darcy. He would gladly endure her shouting at him or crying if only she would let him in, but unfortunately all he was met with was silence. He didn’t know what to do. He tried to ensure that man’s name was never spoken in Georgiana’s presence and that she never felt the need to speak of him or what happened once he’d ensured her continued innocence. He worried that she resented the interference in her life, but he could not let Georgie marry that man. He was a scoundrel and a rake and would have made her life miserable in revenge against Darcy. 

She seemed to find some slight comfort in company of her new companion, Mrs. Annesley. Mrs. Annesley had come well recommended from his Aunt Matlock and she seemed respectable when they met. However, he had been fooled before so he’d been obsessively diligent in checking her references. Thankfully the reports had all been glowing and Georgiana liked her. Wanting to give his sister space, he’d left them in their London home when he came to Netherfield. Unfortunately, Mrs. Annesley’s sister had fallen gravely ill and needed her aid. Finding a new companion was out of the question on such short notice, as was leaving Georgiana in London or sending her home to Pemberley alone. He’d been tempted to leave Netherfield, but Bingley still needed his assistance in learning estate management and he did not want to break a promise to his friend, though Bingley would have understood. It left the only option of bringing Georgiana to Netherfield. He ridden to London two days ago to bring her back to Hertfordshire.

So here they were, at a stalemate, neither truly speaking to each other.

Pulling up to Netherfield, Darcy stepped out of the carriage. While nothing to Pemberley, Netherfield was a good, solid house and the lands seemed fertile enough to support Bingley. In the month Darcy had already been there, the neighbourhood had little impressed him. Bingley seemed to enjoy it nonetheless. Turning back to the carriage, he helped the silent Georgiana out as Bingley emerged from the house, grinning and welcoming them effusively. 

“Happy to have you back Darcy. Welcome to Netherfield Miss Darcy.” Georgiana smiled weakly at him, whispering words of thanks for allowing her to come. “It is nothing at all Miss Darcy. My sisters are very happy to have you here, as am I.” 

Darcy held in his grimace. The presence of Mr. Bingley’s sisters had been a consideration in bringing Georgiana here. Miss Bingley was not as subtle as she thought she was in her desire to catch him. He worried she would be overly effusive to Georgiana in an effort to please him, who would likely feel overwhelmed by the attention. Since reaching marrying age, it baffled Darcy the actions taken by most young women he met or their matchmaking mothers. At 27, Darcy did not know what he wanted in a wife, but it was becoming increasingly clear what he did not want. A voice in the back of his mind piped up that he had found a woman worth wanting in this rustic neighbourhood. Pushing down the thought, he addressed his friend, “thank you Bingley. I’m sure Georgiana would like to rest after our long day of travelling.”

“Of course. Caroline and Louisa must wait until dinner. I hope you shall find enjoyment in the neighbourhood, as you shall meet the first member of it tomorrow,” Bingley said, the dreamy cadence of his voice and besotted look revealed the guest before he even spoke. “My sisters invited the enchanting Miss Bennet for luncheon. Darcy, myself and Hurst are having lunch with the officers, you are welcome to join or stay.”

Darcy hesitated – to sup with all the ladies and have no other gentlemen present would be a trial, but to leave Georgiana alone betrayed his brotherly sensibilities. Georgiana’s quiet voice made his decision, “you should go Brother.”

“If you’re sure Georgiana.”

~~~

He handed his gloves and hat to the butler at Netherfield along with the other men. Lunch had been a pleasant enough affair; at least there had been no ladies present. Bingley was such an easy conversationalist that he took most of the pressure off Darcy. And having spent so much time over the years with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Darcy was comfortable enough discussing issues of the militia and current conflicts. He was happy to be home though, his temporary home at least.

Georgiana joined them in the foyer. Darcy could see the tension she wore, the tightness around her eyes. Lunch must have been a chore. He should not have left her alone.

“Hello Miss Darcy, how was your afternoon?” Bingley asked exuberantly, wanting news of his dear Miss Bennet. Darcy had seen Bingley in love many times. He was quick to admire in whatever society he was in, each new young lady the most beautiful, the most accomplished. However, this time his admiration seemed more lasting. Darcy did not have any notable criticisms of Miss Bennet. She was too friendly in his opinion, all positive feelings and little discernment – well suited to Bingley though as they were similar in that regard. In that she was the daughter of a gentleman, it appeared a suitable match. Bingley’s fortune had been made in trade, though the current generation lived more like gentry. Their history deterred many of the society mamas from thinking him worthy, despite his wealth. Here in the country though, the pairing of a gentleman’s daughter and a wealthy tradesman was accepted and would benefit both.

Her family though, there his criticisms lay. It had little to do with their connections, though low on the mother’s side, but nothing to be concerned at from Bingley’s point of view. Though he had been in their company but a handful of times, it was their behaviour that gave him pause. The youngest two were wild, far too young to be out in society – slightly older and younger than Georgiana with none of her refined behaviour. The middle daughter, he had no opinion on – she rarely spoke in company, whether by choice or inability with such expressive younger siblings, and when she did, it was to sermonize. In the parents, he was most concerned. Mr. Bennet seem to do nothing to check the behaviour of his daughters, seeming to find pleasure in mocking them. Mrs. Bennet sought little more than to marry off her daughters and did not disguise that wish. Darcy worried that she would push Miss Bennet to marry Bingley without consideration of her feelings. While friendly, Darcy could not detect any marks of love on her. While many marriages were entered into without love, he hoped his friend would avoid that – Bingley was too open hearted not to marry for love. Darcy would remain vigilant and advise his friend as needed.

Miss Elizabeth on the other hand, frustrated him for other reasons. When he first met her at the Meryton Assembly a month earlier, he had not been impressed. He could admit to himself that he had been less than gentlemanly in his comments to Bingley about her. _“Not handsome enough to tempt me,”_ how untrue those words were. He had been in a sour mood that night upon leaving Georgiana in London, uninclined to think well of anyone, and the immediate attention to his wealth and unmarried status soured it more. On second glance, he’d recognized his error. Elizabeth wasn’t a classic beauty like her elder sister, her beauty was much rawer and it affected him greatly. In the dark of the night when his guard was down, he dreamt of her mahogany brown curls that he longed to see released from their confines; dreamt of her dark eyes that he often got lost in. 

It was not just her beauty though. She was clever and impertinent, not one to treat him differently because of his status. Darcy had never been drawn to a woman like her, he had never met a woman like her. Deference and admiration were more commonplace in his interactions with women and that had never affected him the way Elizabeth’s pert comments and assessing eyes did. Since his father’s death, he had not really been attracted to anyone. The weight of his responsibility for Georgiana and Pemberley had suppressed many of his more youthful aspirations, and still duty weighed on him heavily. His marriage had to ensure Georgiana’s prospects and bring benefits to his estate, either in wealth, position or preferably both. He could not throw himself away on a country miss with poor contacts and a minimal dowry, no matter how teasing her smile.

Directing his attention back to his sister and away from the distracting thoughts, he heard her say, “unfortunately Miss Bennet was caught in the rain on her way here and took ill during lunch. Your sisters settled her in a guest room and sent a note home that she will be staying her tonight.”

Bingley blanched, “heavens, poor Miss Bennet. We must call for the apothecary.”

“No need Brother,” Miss Bingley came down the stairs with Mrs. Hurst. “Miss Bennet wouldn’t hear of calling the apothecary and is resting peacefully now. If she is still doing poorly in the morning, we’ll send for him them.” Miss Bingley led them all to the drawing room, “you know, I adore Jane but what was she thinking coming on horseback. It was evident it would rain.”

Mrs. Hurst scoffed, “it was probably the mother. I’m sure she is thrilled that Miss Bennet is stuck here.” The sisters laughed viciously. 

Darcy saw Georgiana flinch at their cruelty, his sister’s sweet nature not adept at slander, especially behind someone’s back. Bingley seemed too distracted to scold them. It was going to be a long night.

~~~

Darcy rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache already building despite the early morning. They had only been sat for breakfast for quarter of an hour, but Miss Bingley had been relentless in her attention to him and her complaints of the neighbourhood. Thankfully the weather had dawned bright and sunny, so he was anxious to escape with Bingley into the fields. Again, he felt guilt at abandoning his sister, but staying in Miss Bingley’s presence was unpalatable. He began to count down the minutes until escape was possible. He hoped it was before the apothecary arrived – Miss Bennet had not improved overnight so he had been sent for. Bingley was excessively anxious and would be apt to hover around the apothecary, like a moth to a flame.

The butler entered the breakfast room, silencing the occupants with surprise. No guests were expected and it was far too early for casual drop-ins. “May I present Miss Elizabeth Bennet.” She entered, a hint of discomfort in her gaze though she kept her head high, and curtsied.

Darcy was struck dumb, though he held his countenance steady. She was glorious – her cheeks a pleasing pink from the sun, her eyes brightened by the exercise and her hair loosened, curls escaping their place. Yes, her dress was of poorer quality than his sister would wear and the hem was six inches deep in mud, unsurprising given the rain and distance between the estates. Neither factor deterred his admiration – he was in trouble.

Mr. Bingley rose to greet her, “welcome Miss Elizabeth.”

“I’m sorry to call so early. I was worried for my sister. May I see her?”

“Of course.” Bingley gestured to Miss Bingley to escort her. “Before you go, may I introduce you to the only member of our party you have not yet met. This is Mr. Darcy’s sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Miss Darcy, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet.” 

Darcy noted the surprise flash briefly across Elizabeth’s face. _Miss Elizabeth, you fool_. Georgiana’s arrival must not have passed through the channels of gossip yet to the village.

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Darcy,” Miss Elizabeth greeted her.

“You as well,” Georgiana whispered. Darcy could feel her shyness and discomfort.

“Come Miss Elizabeth. Let me take you to your sister. The apothecary is on his way to check on her.” Miss Bingley led her out of the room, leaving Darcy an uncomfortable feeling of longing in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

Lizzy leaned against the door heavily, glancing at Jane’s sleeping form. The last day had been exhausting. Upon arriving at Netherfield, Miss Bingley has escorted her to Jane’s room. Her pleasure at Lizzy’s presence was the only thing that made the judgemental looks and comments of the Netherfield party worthwhile. Save Mr. Bingley, no one was pleased at her extended stay. Actually, Lizzy corrected in her mind – Mr. Hurst could care less regarding her presence, he lived only to eat and drink. And Miss Darcy, Lizzy may have thought her proud and disagreeable as her elder brother given her lack of conversation, but she had seen the unease in her eyes during interactions with everyone in the house even her brother. The girl was painfully shy. 

She did seem sweet though, at least compared to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. All three women had sat with Jane and Lizzy after breakfast and for much of the day. Jane was not well, suffering from a violent cold according to the apothecary. He had left her with some draughts and instructions to remain in bed, but her feverish symptoms increased. Lizzy cared for her diligently, never quitting the sickroom, until dinner. She was grateful that Miss Bingley offered her a room to remain as long as Jane did, but honestly who could say no to Jane’s plaintive pleas. 

At supper, her gratitude to Miss Bingley declined rapidly. The sisters made a few polite comments about Jane, how they grieved that she suffered and how they disliked being ill themselves, but out of the sickroom, quickly moved on and thought no more of Jane. Mr. Bingley was the only one of the party whom she regarded with fondness. His attentions and concern for Jane were honest and effusive. Lizzy escaped back up to Jane as soon as possible, sure that she was being abused as soon as she out of ear shot. Miss Darcy excused herself at the same time, joining her on the walk upstairs. Lizzy could scarce get two words strung together out of the girl, but despite the challenge, Lizzy was more confident then ever that she was a sweet thing and was eager to know her better. 

The rest of the evening was an exercise in her patience, from the sisters return to Jane’s bedside before coffee to their discussion on the characteristics of an accomplished woman. Though she was unhappy that Jane was ill, she was happy to use it as an excuse to get out of there quickly.

The morning brought little relief. Thankfully Jane was a little better, much to the happiness of Mr. Bingley and herself. But the arrival of her mother, admittedly at her own request, and two youngest sisters soon after breakfast brought interminable embarrassment. Mrs. Bennet, upon assessing Jane’s condition, found it not to be alarming and given her current location, she has no wish of Jane recovering quickly. The apothecary agreed that removal of Jane from Netherfield was not advisable until her health improved. Lizzy had hoped to return home and escape these awkward silences and judgemental stares, though she had little hope. Now that Jane was in Mr. Bingley’s home, her mother would keep her there as long as possible. 

Perhaps if their visit had ended there, Lizzy may have retained some of her equanimity. Between her mother’s endless promotion of the relationship between Jane and Mr. Bingley, her insult to Mr. Darcy regarding life in the country, Lydia’s unbecoming request for a ball and countless other inappropriate comments, Lizzy’s head ached from embarrassment. Mr. Darcy’s unrelenting glares, Miss Darcy’s barely concealed shock, though Lizzy endeavoured not to feel harshly towards her as the Bennet’s wildness was likely far beyond what she had experienced, and Miss Bingley’s gleeful smiles at each inopportune comment tormented her further. She knew her family often breached the rules of propriety, the neighbourhood well used to excusing the frequent foibles of the Bennet family. But they were her family and she resented the derision of the sisters and Mr. Darcy.

It felt like hours, but eventually they left. Now she was hiding in Jane’s room. And quite bored to be honest – thankfully Jane was sleeping, but Lizzy wished she had brought a book up from Netherfield’s rather pitiful library. Instead she was lost in a never-ending cycle of recriminations against her family and resentments against most of the people in this house. A light knock on the door broke her reverie and she nearly groaned out loud. She was not looking forward to another visit from the Bingley sisters. However, that was not who was there. “Miss Darcy,” Lizzy’s voice reflected her surprise.

“Hello Miss Elizabeth,” Miss Darcy whispered. “I thought you might want to sit with your sister for a time.” She held out a book, “I brought you something to read.”

“That is very kind of you. Would you like to come in?” Lizzy thought she saw relief flash in her eyes and bit back a laugh. She must be looking for any excuse to avoid Bingley’s sisters too.

“Thank you.”

They settled in two chairs by the window, speaking quietly. “What did you bring me Miss Darcy?”

“I wasn’t sure what you would like. I thought you may prefer something humorous.”

Lizzy looked in pleasure at what she selected, “Much Ado About Nothing, well chosen Miss Darcy. It is my favourite of the Shakespeare comedies.”

Miss Darcy flushed happily, “it is my brother’s too, though he does generally prefer the histories.” Lizzy hid her surprise, Mr. Darcy enjoyed the tempestuous relationship of Benedick and Beatrice and the feisty, cynical nature of Beatrice. Unless he enjoyed it for the subservient, gentle nature of Hero. She focused back on Miss Darcy with a smile, the girl was stringing more words together than any of their previous encounters. “I have not read it myself. I do not generally consider myself much of a reader.”

“You are a great pianist.” Miss Darcy blushed. “Come now, your humbleness does you credit, but surely you can admit that you have great skill.” Lizzy laughed, “I think if I was as talented as you at anything, I should brag to everyone.” 

Miss Darcy let out a little giggle, “Miss Elizabeth, you would not.”

Lizzy shrugged with a smile, “probably not. Shall we read together?” Miss Darcy nodded.

~~~

A couple hours later, Lizzy closed the book with a smile. “It seems that Jane will be sleeping for awhile. Would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens Miss Darcy?” Lizzy was anxious to get some fresh air after her mother’s visit this morning, even with the pleasant company she was feeling rather shut up. And honestly avoiding Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst for another couple hours would be ideal. Getting to know the youngest Darcy was a benefit in her plan.

“I would like that Miss Elizabeth,” Miss Darcy said, though it was more like a whisper.

“I will meet you in the hall in a moment. I should get my bonnet. My mother will be dismayed if I return home with more freckles.” Lizzy was rewarded with a small smile on Miss Darcy’s face, which she counted as a step in the right direction to draw the shy girl out of her shell. Lizzy rushed to her room, pulling on her spencer, gloves and bonnet. The day was gloriously sunny, but there was a chill not unexpected in the November air, at least there had been earlier that day.

Mr. Darcy’s voice in the hall stopped her at the top of the stairs, not wanting to meet the man. She stepped into an alcove at the top of the stairs where she could not be seen by those in the hall below, though she could watch them. “Georgiana, where are you going?”

Her voice was timid, “for a walk in the gardens with….”

He interrupted her before she could finish, his voice hard, “you should not be going out alone. I need to know where you are, especially after this summer.” Miss Darcy recoiled like she had been struck by his words. Mr. Darcy seemed to realize as he softened his tone and reached out to her, “Sister, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I am sorry Brother,” she whispered, though Lizzy could not hear her, she knew what she said. Miss Darcy rushed up the stairs, down the hall to her bedroom. Lizzy heard Mr. Darcy let out an expletive that she would never have expected from the gentleman regardless of what she thought of him. Lizzy was torn with the desire to go down and give him a piece of her mind about his treatment of the sweet girl she was growing fond of or check on Miss Darcy.

Remembering the look on Miss Darcy’s face, Lizzy followed her down the hall. Knocking lightly on her door, she called out, “Miss Darcy, it’s Elizabeth. May I come in?” 

She opened the door to allow Lizzy in without a word, her gaze fixed on the ornate carpet. Lizzy shut the door behind her, taking in the pale girl in front of her. Trying to channel Jane, as she knew herself not to be the gentlest of the Bennet sisters, she offered, “I know we have only known each other a day Miss Darcy, but I am here if you would like a friend to share what you are feeling.” 

The words had barely left her mouth when the poor child collapsed in the ground, cradling her face in her hands as great, heaving sobs wracked her body. Lizzy stared in shock for a second or two, then jumped into action, years of younger sisters guiding her actions. Kneeling beside Miss Darcy, she rubbed her back soothingly, hearing the anguish in her cries.

“Miss Darcy, Georgiana,” Lizzy dispensed with formality, deciding that the girl need comfort in that moment. “Can you tell what ails you? Perhaps I can help.”

“You will hate me if I tell you,” Georgiana whimpered, not lifting her head.

“Georgiana, I have not known you long but I doubt there is anything you could do that would make me hate you.”

She was silent for a moment, “I disgraced my family.”

“I have done that time and time again, just ask my mother.” Lizzy tried to inject some humour into the moment, as was her tendency to do, but Georgiana did not react. In this moment, Georgiana needed sensitivity, not to be made to laugh. “You do not have to tell me what is wrong, but keeping it all inside is torturing you.”

Georgiana lifted her head, eyes red and tear stains down her cheeks. She searched Lizzy’s face, searching for something that she must have found, as she started, voice low and broken, “this summer I went to Ramsgate with my then companion Mrs. Younge. There I renewed an acquaintance with Mr. George Wickham. He is the son of my late father’s steward. He and William grew up together. I did not know him well, being my brother’s age we were not playmates, but I remember my father speaking fondly of him. He had not been at Pemberley for many years so I was pleased to see him. I find it difficult to make new friends,” she stammered, “I cannot make the words leave my mouth, I know not what to speak of. So to see someone whom I already knew was a relief, at least at the beginning.”

Lizzy could already guess where this sorry tale was heading.

“I thought myself in love with him. And I thought he loved me.” She dissolved into tears again, clinging to Lizzie. “My brother arrived the day before we were to wed. I had always wanted my brother there, but George, Mr. Wickham, had not wanted to wait. I should not have given in, but I thought love drove his actions. When William arrived, I was happy. I told him everything. I thought he would be surprised, but pleased in the end that I was to marry his friend. I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. George is not a good man, I heard the accusations my brother hurled at him about dalliances with women, gambling, debts. He admitted he was after my dowry. William threw him out of the house, Mrs. Younge too as apparently she had been his accomplice.” 

Lizzy felt a fury in her at the mistreatment of this young girl. Lydia was near the same age as Georgiana, though their personalities could not be farther from each other. As frustrating as Lizzy found Lydia’s flirtatious behaviour and her silliness, if a man had treated her sister in such a way, she would be heartbroken and furious. “Georgiana, I’m so sorry that you were treated such.”

“It was my fault, I was foolish and naive,” self hatred was written on her face.

“It was not your fault Georgiana. That man betrayed your trust, betrayed your family’s trust. How were you to know he was a villain? You must forgive yourself.” Lizzy asked hesitantly, “have you talked with your brother about how you are feeling?”

Georgiana shook her head aggressively, “no. My brother was kind after it happened, but when I have tried to speak with him since then, he simply said there was no reason to dwell on the past so I stopped. He never said anything, but he must blame me. You heard what he said, he can never trust me again.” She buried her face in her hands again, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As much as Lizzy disliked Darcy, she believed he loved his sister. “Georgiana, I am sure he said that out of worry.” She pulled the girl into a hug, Georgiana wrapping her arms around Lizzy’s waist. Lizzy held her tightly, feeling the sobs stop after a few minutes. “Come, let’s get off the floor.” Lizzy helped her off the ground and guided her to the chaise. Once they were settled, she asked, “have you talked to anyone Georgiana?”

“No one. Only my brother and cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, know what happened. The Colonel is my other guardian. I did not dare talk to anyone else. The Darcy name is old and respected, how could I share? I should not have even told you,” her voice raised in panic.

Lizzy held her hands tightly, “Georgiana, I give you my word that I will not speak of this to anyone. Not even Jane. But I need you to promise me that you will talk to me. About how you are feeling, your fears. You cannot go through this alone.” Lizzy could not bare to have her bottle everything up inside. She knew how difficult it could be. To most people, Lizzy seemed open, willing to say whatever she thought and felt. But honestly Lizzy kept much more inside than others may expect, even from Jane with whom she shared the most. 

Georgiana gazed at her, hope in her eyes, “do you mean it Miss Elizabeth?” 

“Elizabeth or Lizzy please,” she insisted. “I have four sisters already. If you would like, I would be proud to add you as my fifth. And sisters are there for each other forever.”

“Thank you, Lizzy,” Georgiana threw her arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

“How was supper Lizzy?” Georgiana asked quietly, seated beside Jane’s bed.

They had spent the afternoon holed up first in Georgiana’s room and then Jane’s. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had joined them for a couple hours to visit their “dear sweet Jane”, Georgiana falling back into her shy and quiet nature. Lizzy was astonished by how quickly the girl had opened up after revealing her secret, she just needed someone to listen to her without judgement. Not that she would ever be as outgoing as Lizzy, shyness was still a core feature of her personality, but Lizzy suspected that she just needed some encouragement to come out of her shell.

At the call for supper, Georgiana had been unable to face her brother and had begged off, claiming exhaustion. Lizzy understood her desire though she would have preferred her company. Instead she snuck back into Jane’s room to keep her company and wait for Lizzy to return.

“It was never-ending,” Lizzy groaned. “Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst expressed their displeasure at my family’s visit as unsubtly as possible. And tried to convince their brother that a ball was a waste on such plebeian company as they find in the neighbourhood. At least, Mr. Bingley seemed not to waiver in his plan. Thankfully I was able to make my excuses not to return downstairs tonight. How was Jane?”

“She slept most of the time, though it seems less restless than earlier today. And she took some soup and bread.”

Lizzy pulled the blankets higher up over Jane and pressed a kiss to her forehead, much cooler now. “Thank you for taking care of her.” 

“I was happy to do so. After everything you have done for me.”

“Georgiana, I have done nothing save be a friend.”

“How was my brother?” Georgiana’s voice was cautious.

Lizzy fought her natural instinct to complain about the critical and taciturn Mr. Darcy. No matter how she felt about the man, he was still Georgiana’s brother. “He seemed fine Georgiana. He asked after you, but Mr. Bingley’s sisters assured him you were well. He was perhaps less conversational,” how that was even possible Lizzy did not know, “but I am sure that he simply wishes to make amends with you.”

Georgiana looked guilty, “I asked my maid to tell him I was asleep if he came by.”

There was no shame in that, needing privacy especially after such an incident. “If you wish, you can stay with me tonight,” she offered.

“Really?” Lizzy noted her surprise. 

“Did you never share a bed with a cousin or friend growing up?” As some point growing up, she had had every one of her younger sisters spend the night in her room and Lizzy and Jane frequently shared a bed when there were just not enough hours in the day to talk or whenever one of them needed comfort. At the shake of Georgiana’s head, Lizzy realized how lonely her life must have been growing up. To grow up with only one sibling, and one so much older. And unpleasant. She mentally shook herself, she knew she was holding a grudge against Mr. Darcy. There was no need to be overly friendly with the man, but if she wanted to have a relationship with Georgiana than she would at least need to be courteous towards him. “Well I shall introduce to the unique pleasure of a sleepover between sisters. Why don’t you go prepare for bed and I will meet you in my room.”

~~~

Lizzy dismissed the maid assigned to help her as quickly as possible, knowing that Georgiana may not be comfortable with an audience. She was correct. Even with just the two of them, Georgiana’s cheeks were stained red as she came in.

“Are you sure that you want to stay Georgiana? There is no pressure.”

“I do, I promise.” They both crawled under the covers, light from the fire casting long shadows. “What do we do now Lizzy?” Georgiana asked nervously.

Lizzy tried not to laugh. “Well we could talk.”

Georgiana bit her lower lip, but Lizzy stayed quiet giving her time. “Will you tell me of your family?”

“Well you have met the majority of them now. Jane is the eldest – a sweeter and more genuine person you will never meet. Though I do worry for her. She does not see the bad in anyone which leaves her vulnerable to being hurt.”

“Like Miss Bingley?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Lizzy admitted. “I am the second oldest and the complete opposite of Jane, much to the eternal shame of my mother. After me is Mary, the only Bennett sister that you have not met. Her life centres around the piano and reading scriptures or analysis of scriptures. I expect that she plays the piano as much as you, but I am not sure that she loves it. I think she likes being better than the rest of us at something. Not that I blame her, being the middle child is a struggle.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we seem to have paired off. Jane and I, Kitty and Lydia. It often leaves Mary on her own.” As she said it, Lizzy was struck with guilt. How often did Mary get left to her own devices, with no one to talk to? How often had she rolled her eyes or become frustrated by Mary’s sermonizing? Lizzy would have to try and do better when she returned home. “Anyways Kitty, Catherine, is the second youngest though in many ways she acts the youngest following Lydia around and doing as she does. The both of them are too young to be out in society but neither of my parents seem to be inclined to control their behaviour. My mother because she encourages it and my father, honestly I do not think he cares enough. I don’t meet to say that he does not love us, but he has little respect for my mother and my three younger sisters. He would rather be left to his books and his teasing words. My mother, it seems that she lives to embarrass me. She is obsessed with marrying us all off. Ever since Jane was 14 or 15, it seems to be all my mother has thought of. Any new acquaintance in the neighbourhood of a marriageable age and a respectable fortune must be the property of one of her daughters. Our estate is entailed to our closest male relation, an odious cousin, so I understand her worry. When my father dies, we shall all be out in the hedgerows unless one of us marries well.” 

“What will you do?” Georgiana’s voice concerned.

“Frustrate my mother at every turn,” Lizzy joked. Perhaps it was something that should play upon her mind, but she was sure that only the deepest love could induce her into matrimony. She had seen what an unequal marriage looked like. “Honestly, I don’t know Georgiana, but I am sure that we will be alright. Now fair is fair, tell me of your brother,” Lizzy requested. 

“William is truly the best brother,” tears pricked Georgiana’s eyes. “I must have been a surprise to him, born near twelve years after him. My mother died only months after my birth, but he never made me feel the blame of that though it was that event that weakened her already frail constitution. Whenever he was home from school, he was my faithful companion. I remember one summer afternoon when I was five and he seventeen, he spent hours having a tea party with me.” Lizzy smiled at the thought of the indomitable Mr. Darcy at the whim of his little sister. “When my dear father died five years ago, William did not send me away to either of my aunts though both pushed him to. A young man of twenty-two was not suited “to raise a girl on the cusp of womanhood” said my Aunt Catherine. Despite their concerns, he took on the responsibility of Pemberley and me at much too young an age. He was always shy and rather serious, not prone to flights of fancy, like other young men, but after that he seemed to lose most of his joy. He rarely laughs anymore.”

“I am sure he has not lost his joy, he still has you.” At Georgiana’s praise for her brother, Lizzy had the uncomfortable feeling that she may have misjudged Darcy. Oh to be sure, he had been rude and ungracious, and his comment about her looks had wounded her pride. But perhaps most of those actions were born more of a shy nature, being uncomfortable around strangers rather than an actual cruelty. It was something to consider in their future interactions. 

“I think that he needs someone else, someone more. As a sister, I cannot be his confidant or comfort.” Georgiana looked so distraught, but Lizzy knew not what to say. “He should marry.” Suddenly her eyes lit up, “you should marry him Lizzy.”

“What!” Lizzy was shocked, she could get nothing else out.

Georgiana grabbed her hands, “it would be perfect. You are kind and funny. You could bring him out of his shell. And we would be sisters for real.”

“Georgiana, your brother does not think of me that way. I do not think that our personalities are suited,” Lizzy tried to let her down easy, Mr. Darcy was the last man that she could imagine marrying. “Besides his fortune and position far outrank mine, it is unlikely that he would ever choose me as an appropriate wife.” Lizzy was the daughter of a gentleman, but had family members in trade and a limited fortune. Mr. Darcy was surely a catch in London for women much better placed than she.

“But…”

“You had best turn your mind to someone else. Perhaps Miss Bingley,” Lizzy teased. They both dissolved into giggles and moved into other topics.

~~~

Darcy headed down the stairs, exhausted from a poor night of sleep. He hated being on the outs with Georgiana. He tried to see her again this morning, but her maid turned him away again.

“Good morning Mr. Darcy,” Miss Elizabeth’s voice shook him from his thoughts as his head shot up in surprise. Miss Elizabeth and his sister were in the entryway, attired in their spencers and bonnets. “I hope you do not mind, I stole your sister for a walk this morning, seeing as we were unable to walk yesterday.”

“Lizzy!” Georgiana hissed under her breath. Darcy understood what Miss Elizabeth was saying, the admonition in her statement clear. She knew what he had done yesterday, how much he hurt Georgiana. He was surprised at her easy use of Miss Elizabeth Bennet’s Christian name; he must have missed a change in their relationship. 

“I hope you had a pleasant walk,” he said.

Miss Elizabeth gave him a teasing smile, “very pleasant.” She squeezed Georgiana’s hand, “I will leave you two to talk.” He noticed that Georgiana seemed apprehensive at her departure. 

Silence lingered between the two siblings. Darcy knew he had to speak first, both as it was his mistake that had widened the gap between them and due to her timid nature. “I am sorry Georgiana for what happened yesterday. I never should have said that. I trust you, but my fear drove me. That is no excuse, but I hope you will forgive me,” Darcy took her hands. 

Georgiana was quiet for a moment, eyes fixed on the ground. Flashing her gaze up at him, she whispered, “I forgive you,” and stepped into his arms for a hug. Darcy released a relieved breath. “I am sorry I did not speak with you last night William. Liz.., Miss Elizabeth let me stay the night with her. I trust that was alright,” she had a look of defiance in her eyes.

She had stayed the night with Miss Elizabeth - that was surprising. Georgiana had never had any close female friends, but it seems that Miss Elizabeth had filled that role straight off. Despite the difference in their positions, Miss Elizabeth was engaging and clever. Hopefully she would draw out his sister better than he could, it seemed to already be working. “Of course Georgiana. I am glad that you made a friend.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

Lizzy sighed at the endless conversation of Mr. Collins on their walk to Meryton, the man seemed to need less air to breath than the rest of them. The arrival of their odious cousin and heir to the estate the day before had removed any pleasure Lizzy felt at finally returning home after five days at Netherfield. It had only been a day and she was exhausted by him. It did not help that he seemed to decide that she was the Bennet sister worthy of his attention, no doubt at her mother’s hint. As the heir, it would go a long way to soothe her mother’s anger if Mr. Collins wed a Bennet daughter, as his behaviour seemed to indicate was his plan. However, Lizzy refused to be the sacrificial lamb. A day with Mr. Collins was testing her patience, a lifetime was not possible.

Nor did it help that his noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings Park, was aunt to one Miss Georgiana Darcy. Georgiana, not wanting to spend the day listening to the Bingley sisters complain, had convinced her brother to allow her to spend the afternoon at the Bennet’s. Lizzy had sent a note about the arrival of their guest, but Georgiana was insistent that it would be alright. However, as soon as she arrived and Mr. Collins found out who she was, there was no escape. Lizzy was not sure what was worse – the Bingley sisters’ spite or Mr. Collins unceasing praise and focus. Lizzy did her best to buffer the girl, but it did little to help.

Lydia’s demand to walk to Meryton gave them something to do, with all of the sisters, save Mary, and Georgiana agreeing to go. At Mr. Bennet’s request, Mr. Collins was to attend them though it likely had more to do with wanting his library to himself then providing an escort. There was no conversation of note on their walk, Mr. Collins’ pompous nothings filled the air. 

Lydia and Kitty lead them down the street of Meryton, their eyes in search of officers, being distracted only by a smart bonnet or pretty new muslin in a shop window. Jane followed closely behind, trying to temper their wildness. Lizzy tucked Georgiana’s hand in her arm and followed after Jane, attempting to ignore Mr. Collins. Her sisters’ attention was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with Mr. Denny. Lizzy was struck by his handsome face and confident air. It seemed her younger sisters were struck too as they hurried across the street to demand an introduction.

Lizzy went to follow them, but Georgiana’s iron grip on her hand stopped them. She turned to look at the girl and was shocked by the look of fear on her face, her face pale as anything. Knowing that she needed privacy to talk to Georgiana, she suggested, “Mr. Collins, why don’t you join my sisters?”

He shook his head, “oh no Miss Elizabeth, I dare not leave you and Miss Darcy. It is my duty and my pleasure to remain by your side all day.”

Lizzy bit back a frustrated retort, “I thank you for your diligent care Mr. Collins, however I must insist. My younger sisters need someone like you to accompany them.”

He preened under her praise, “of course Miss Elizabeth,” and hurried across the street.

Once his attention was withdrawn, Lizzy pulled Georgiana, who by this point was nearly hyperventilating, around the corner. “What is wrong?”

Georgiana gasped, “that man is Mr. Wickham.”

Lizzy could do nothing but pull her into a tight hug, mind spinning. How could that villain be here? She had to protect Georgiana, keep her out of sight of that man. “It is going to be alright, I promise.” She cradled the younger girl’s face, wiping her tears. “Stay here. I am going to tell Jane that we are going home and I will be right back.” She would need to ask Jane to ensure Georgiana’s name was not mentioned either.

~~~

Darcy rode silently beside Bingley, conversation unnecessary in the face of his praise of Miss Jane Bennet. Five days in her company, though most of that she was ill in bed, seemed to have increased his feelings for her though prior Darcy would have thought that impossible. As it had been over a day since he had seen “his angel”, Bingley decide to visit Longbourn. To spend more time with the Bennets, save one brown eyes temptress, was not his desired way to spend the day, but Georgiana was there and he could not spend the day alone with Caroline Bingley.

Riding through Meryton, Bingley saw Miss Bennet and giddily headed in her direction. Darcy groaned under his breath, and joined him eyes scanning over the assembled party. In addition to Miss Bennet, the youngest two were present, one of the soldiers based in the area and an odd little man in black that he did not know. The final member of the party sent fear coursing through his veins. 

Mr. Wickham.

He seemed to blanche as he noticed Darcy’s presence, but his ingrained cockiness seemed to return as he touched his hat in greeting. Darcy’s fear receded, replaced with anger. No not anger, rage. How dare that man come into polite society! His gaze flew over the group again. Where was his sister? Where was Elizabeth? He looked at each woman repeatedly – they were not here, thank God. 

His thoughts flew in that direction now, if they were not with the other sisters, where were they? He had to find his sister, get her out of here before she saw Wickham. He was about to wheel his horse around when Miss Bennet addressed him quietly, “Mr. Darcy, my sister went home. She will be sad she missed you.” Darcy understood her meaning, and while grateful that she did not mention Georgiana, he was confused.

“Bingley, I have some business to attend to. Why don’t see the Bennets home when they are ready?” Bingley was happy to accept the change in plans, so Darcy did not hesitate to steer his mount out of town. He waited only until he was out of sight of the villagers then took off in a full gallop towards Longbourn. He was nearly there when he saw Georgiana and Elizabeth walking arm in arm beside the road. 

He yanked on the reigns of his mount, forcing the creature to a harsh stop. “Georgiana!” he called, leaping from the saddle. 

“Brother!” Georgiana’s shock was clear as he pulled her into a desperate hug. 

_She is safe, they are both safe._ He could see Elizabeth watching them, concern and amusement warring in her eyes. Pulling himself together and taking a step back from Georgiana, Darcy nodded politely at her, “thank you for escorting my sister, Miss Elizabeth. Unfortunately, we must return to Netherfield and pack. We are returning to Pemberley today.”

“No!” Georgiana ripped herself out of his arms and hurried to Elizabeth’s side. “I will not let him run me out of town. I was here first. My friends are here.” Darcy looked at Elizabeth worried. “Do not worry about Lizzy, she knows everything that happened with Wickham.” 

Darcy was shocked silent. He knew that they had become close in a short time but for his sister to reveal this, he had no idea. A pang of jealousy ran through him, why wouldn’t Georgiana talk to him. He wanted to be there for her.

“Let us return to Longbourn and have some tea. We can talk there,” Elizabeth offered politely. This was not an especially busy road, but it wouldn’t do to come across a farmer or some other traveller in the current state of unrest.

~~~

Lizzy entered the house with Darcy’s, Mrs. Hill sweeping the front hall. “Mrs. Hill, where is my mother?” she asked.

“She is asleep in her room Miss Elizabeth, wearied by her nerves, and your father is in the library. Miss Mary is practicing in the drawing room.”

“Excellent. Please do not disturb my parents. The others will be returning soon, but Miss Darcy and I were tired and returned before them. We came upon Mr. Darcy on the road and invited him back for tea.”

“I will go fetch some and bring it to the drawing room.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hill.” Lizzy led them through the house. “Hello Mary,” she interrupted her sister’s playing. Mary looked up surprised, Lizzy was sure that she expected a couple more hours alone to practice in peace. Their younger sisters wanted to hear only reels and jigs and rarely let Mary alone to play what she wished to. “Mr. and Miss Darcy are joining us for tea. While Mrs. Hill prepares tea, why don’t you show Georgiana your favourite pieces? I promised to show Mr. Darcy the gardens.” Lizzy wanted a few minutes to speak to Mr. Darcy alone, as she was sure he had questions about her knowledge of Georgiana’s situation. Mary looked at her uncertainly, whether that was discomfort at having to entertain Georgiana or Lizzy entertaining a man that she was known to dislike. Lizzy leaned over and whispered to her, “it will be alright Mary.”

Lizzy and Mr. Darcy adjourned to the small garden outside the sitting room. It was in full view of Georgiana and Mary inside, and anyone else for the sake of propriety, but gave them the freedom to speak without being overhead. Mr. Darcy seemed unable to wait, his voice hard, “I hope, Miss Elizabeth, that I can trust you to keep what you know secret. Though nothing happened, Georgiana’s reputation would be severely damaged.”

Lizzy felt her temper spike, “you may think poorly of me sir, but I would never do anything to hurt Georgiana. Though I have not known her for long, that girl is as dear to me as my own sisters. I have not even spoken to Jane about it.” How dare he! Any positive feelings she had started for feel to him as Georgiana’s brother disappeared.

He seemed startled then humbled. “I apologize Miss Elizabeth. Sincerely apologize. Georgiana is the most important person in the world to me, and what happened…I thought it was going to break her spirit. It did for a time and there was nothing I could do. I knew what Wickham was like long before that horrible day at Ramsgate,” he slumped on the bench, head in hands, looking more human than she had ever seen. Lizzy sat beside him, keeping silent. “George Wickham was the son of my late father’s steward. My father supported him through school and then afterwards at Cambridge, it would have been impossible for him to attend without my father’s help as Wickham’s mother tended to spend extravagantly. My father was always very fond of Wickham, his manners were engaging, and he hoped to provide for his future by leaving a very valuable living for him. However, he hid much of himself from my father, things that he could not hide from me, a man his age and frequently in his company. His want of character, his behaviour towards women, debts and gambling.” Sadness flashed across his face, “my own excellent father died five years ago and his soon after. Within six months, Wickham wrote to me. Having resolved against taking orders, he hoped to receive the value of the living. He indicated that he wished to study the law. As I knew that he should not be a clergyman, I agreed to his request and he resigned all claim to the living. All connection between us seemed dissolved. Of how he lived, I know not. For about three years, I heard nothing from him, but on the death of the incumbent of the living he was meant for, Wickham wrote requesting the position.”

“He requested the living?” Lizzy was shocked. The audacity of the man. Georgiana had shared some of this with her earlier, but it was evident that Mr. Darcy had not told her everything. It was so much worse than even she knew. 

“He said law was a most unprofitable profession and that his conditions were exceedingly bad. I had no doubt that he had wasted the money that he received from me, but to expect me to bail him out and give him the living was beyond my capability. I refused his entreaty of course. I have no doubt that he abused me most terribly to anyone he met, but for me our acquaintance seemed to be at an end. Until this summer when Georgiana…,” his voice broke. “I do not know how to help her Miss Elizabeth. We used to be as close as any brother and sister, now we barely speak.” 

Lizzy was stunned that he spoke so freely to her. The Mr. Darcy whom she had been spending time with would not condescend himself to share his past and his emotions. This was a different man. “She will be alright Mr. Darcy,” Lizzy laid her hand on his forearm, feeling a shiver course through her as he raised his gaze to hers. She had never noticed the deep chocolate brown colour of his eyes, the intelligence and depth of emotion in them. Giving herself an internal shake, she refocused on the issue. The Darcy siblings obviously cared for each other very much, but neither seemed able to talk to each other. Lizzy offered, “I cannot break my confidence to Georgiana, but I can tell you that you need to speak with her. Listen to what she is feeling without judgement.” 

Mr. Darcy looked at her in surprise, “thank you Miss Elizabeth. I will do as you suggest.” 

“What do we do about Mr. Wickham?” she asked. “He is a threat to the community, yet if he is as charming as you say, he will be welcomed with open arms.” Her own mother would be likely be among the first to embrace him.

“Will you give me some time to consider?” Darcy requested.

“Of course. We need to warn everyone, but protect Georgiana at all costs. I would ask that you tell me your plan if I may. I may be able to help,” Lizzy offered. Mr. Darcy was not well liked, he would need her help to get the community to believe him though she did not want to say that out loud.

“I would welcome your assistance.” He hesitated before speaking again, “may I ask you a question Miss Elizabeth?” She nodded. “You said that you know I think poorly of you. What makes you think that?”

“Mr. Darcy, you have made little effort to hide it. The night we met, you said that I was tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt you.” Lizzy’s bold words were rewarded with a blush rising in Mr. Darcy’s face.

“Miss Elizabeth, you have my deepest apologies again. I was in a foul mood that night, having just left Georgiana in London and feeling entirely inadequate in helping her. I wanted to bury my sorrows in a book and drink, rather than attend a ball where my presence is marked by my fortune.” 

Lizzy could understand his meaning. Everyone that night had been focused on the presence of two rich men. But that didn’t excuse his behaviour that night, or how he had acted since then. “Mr. Darcy, we have never had a conversation that was not an argument. You have never given me any indication that I was more than a bother. With nearly everyone else in the neighbourhood, you have spoken barely a word. Your pride in your own self and dislike of those you consider beneath you has been clear.” 

Anger flashed in his eyes and Lizzy expected him to storm off. A man like him was not to be criticized to his face. But that anger quickly receded, pain filling his eyes. He seemed to hesitate again, eyes searching hers, looking for…she did not know. Lizzy softened her tone, “Mr. Darcy you confuse me.”

“I am not sure what to say Miss Elizabeth,” Darcy murmured uncomfortably. “With regards to my behaviour to your neighbours, I can only say that I do not perform for strangers.” Lizzy wanted to respond that it was not an excuse for rudeness, but she had never been afflicted with shyness. She felt comfortable in a room full of people, as much as she enjoyed her alone time as well. “As for yourself Miss Elizabeth, I have enjoyed our conversations and I am sorry you have not felt the same.” He paused then spoke, “few people are willing to share openly with me, disagree with my opinions given my position in society. I have appreciated that you have never been unwilling to speak your mind. I am hesitant to show pointed attention to women of my acquaintance. Do you know the struggle of every matchmaking mother and single woman in the neighbourhood thinking that you are their property whenever you enter someplace new?” Darcy pressed her.

Lizzy countered, “do you know the struggle of every man being pushed on you without thought to a woman’s feelings? My life is dependent on marrying well because of decisions made for me by others. I love my father, but he failed my sisters and I. When he dies, those of us who are unmarried will be turned out in favour of a male heir. I cannot talk with a man without my mother pushing him on me a perspective suitor, yet I will not marry without deep affection.” Why is she telling him this? He didn’t need to know any of this yet she couldn’t seem to stop her mouth. “It is exhausting,” she admitted.

Darcy stood up and paced back and forth for a moment, before looking at her. “You are right. I have only considered my own discomfort. Again, you have made me think. It is not fair that a man and woman cannot speak without the neighbourhood jumping immediately to marriage.” He sat beside her again, “why cannot we be friends?”

“So you would like to be friends?” she asked surprised.

Darcy paused before answering, “yes. You are Georgiana’s dear friend and it would be more pleasant to be amicable with each other. Perhaps you can advise me on improving my relations in the community.”

Lizzy considered for a moment. Friends were better than enemies, and if she took their interactions in a less confrontational light, she could admit that he was an educated and clever man. She stuck out her hand for him to shake, “friends,” ignoring the warmth that flowed from their connection. It would never be more than friendship, with his wealth and position, he would never see her as a suitable match. And he would never be passionate enough for her nature. But friends would be nice. “We had best go inside. It appears our sisters are anxious for our return,” she gestured to the window, where Georgiana and Mary scampered away when their presence was noticed.

~~~

“La Lizzy, you will never believe what Mr. Wickham said about that horrible Mr. Darcy,” Lydia burst into the drawing room, voice echoing with amusement, the others close behind. Lizzy was thankful that Mr. Darcy and Georgiana had already left. “Apparently, Mr. Darcy’s father bequeathed Wickham his best living and that snob of a man refused to give it to him when it became vacant. There was no reason for the refusal – Wickham has such an unguarded temper that he may have spoke too honestly about his feelings for Mr. Darcy, but that is no reason to go against his father’s express wish. It was all because he was jealous, I’m sure,” Lydia laughed. “Mr. Darcy’s father loved him better and Darcy couldn’t stand it.”

“Lydia!” Lizzy and Jane exclaimed.

“Miss Lydia, it is most inappropriate to talk about the nephew of my esteemed patroness in such a way,” Mr. Collins scolded her pompously. 

“Thank you, Mr. Collins,” Lizzy bit out. “Lydia surely you must realize that it was very inappropriate for Mr. Wickham to speak with you about this when he just met you. You have no reason to believe anything he says. Mr. Darcy would never act in such a way.” Lizzy wanted to tell her sisters everything she knew, but she would never break the Darcy’s confidences.

“Lizzy, you hate Mr. Darcy,” Lydia seemed affronted. “I thought you would be the first to believe me.”

“I do not hate Mr. Darcy, Lydia.” At least she didn’t now. “We may not have gotten off to the best start, but he is a good man and the brother of my dear friend.”

“A great man. How could he be anything but great being from such a family,” Mr. Collins postured. Lydia snorted and walked over to Kitty, gushing about all the soldiers they had seen, ignoring every word he said. It made no difference to Mr. Collins. He continued for a good half an hour, extolling first the virtues of Mr. Darcy, whom he had only met today, but progressing quickly to Lady Catherine and Miss de Bourgh. Lizzy and Jane tried to pay attention as long as they could, but he spoke nothing of sense or value. Eventually Lizzy let her mind drift to her conversation with Mr. Darcy. His early insult had damaged her pride and coloured every interaction they had after – now she had to determine how to act with this tentative friendship between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

“Mr. Darcy, Georgiana!” Miss Bingley nearly shrieked as they entered Netherfield. “You are back earlier than expected. Come join me for tea.” 

Georgiana cast her wide eyes on him, begging for an escape. “Thank you for the invitation Miss Bingley. However, we just had tea with Miss Elizabeth and her sister. We are going to retire for a couple hours and see you at supper.” He did not give her the opportunity to counter him, guiding Georgiana upstairs.

“Well done Brother,” Georgiana whispered, trying not to giggle.

“Thank you Georgiana.” He escorted her to her room. “Can we talk Sister?”

She hesitated then nodded cautiously. “I will join you in your room in a few minutes.”

Darcy returned to his room in a hurry, handing his overcoat to his valet and instructing him to leave. He paced back and forth nervously waiting for Georgiana to arrive. Elizabeth’s advice was to listen and he planned to do that. A tentative knock signalled her arrival. He pulled open the door, letting her in, neither saying a word. They sat in two armchairs by the fire, Georgiana staring at her hands and Darcy trying to catch her eye. “Georgiana will you talk to me? It has been too long since we have communicated freely.”

“What is it you wish me to talk of?” she murmured, eyes down.

“Anything,” he nearly begged. “How you are feeling, what you are thinking? Since what happened in the summer, you do not talk to me.”

“You won’t even say the words Will!” her emotion burst out and she shot to her feet. “How can I talk to you? You must hate me.”

He recoiled in shock, “hate you? Georgiana I could never hate you.”

“But I fell for his lies,” she cried. “I betrayed our family, behaved so disgracefully. If Father were alive, he would be so ashamed.”

Darcy’s heart broke. How had he not known that his sister was feeling this way. “Georgiana, no. You did nothing wrong.” He took her hands and pulled her back to a seated position. “You believed a man who was known to be a friend of our family. I failed you,” he admitted, his own guilt welling over, “not the other way around. I knew the kind of man he was and never told you. I never told our father. If I had been more open with you, you never would have fallen for his lies.”

“It is not your fault William,” his sweet sister tried to comfort him. 

Darcy tried to release that guilt. “Wickham is to blame. We should be putting the blame there and not on ourselves.”

Georgiana bit her lower lips and asked, “if you do not blame me Will, why have you never brought up what happened?”

“Georgie I did not want to cause you pain. I thought it was best to just move on. I suppose I thought if you needed to speak about it, you would come to me. I was wrong.” 

She searched his gaze, tears running down her cheeks. “I have felt so alone. I could not speak to anyone.” 

Darcy wrapped her in a tight hug, “let it out sister.” He grieved to see her cry, but for the first time in months he felt like they were communicating. “I am sorry you felt like you could not speak with me.”

“I never meant to tell Lizzy but I was so upset the day you said that you did not want me to go walking.” Guilt coursed through him again. “She heard what happened and came to my room. It just all came out. I felt so much freer. I have never met anyone like her.”

“I am glad you have Miss Elizabeth, she has been a good friend.” Thank goodness for Elizabeth, giving Georgiana the support that he failed to. 

She gave him a cheeky grin, reminiscent of her younger years. “I told Lizzy she should marry you so that we could be sisters for real, but she said that you would not suit each other.” Darcy choked. “I disagree with her though; I think you are well suited. Like Benedick and Beatrice in Much Ado About Nothing.”

“Georgiana!” he laughed nervously. He cleared his throat trying to gather his thoughts. “I think Miss Elizabeth is a clever woman and I enjoy conversing with her. I will forever be grateful for her support of you and I think we could be friends. But anything else is not possible.”

“Why not? She is the daughter of a gentlemen and you are the son of one,” Georgiana pushed.

“But who are her aunts and uncles? Her position in society? Marriage to Miss Elizabeth, though I am sure it would be pleasant, would not bring wealth or position to the Darcy’s. It would not help you make a good match. It would not be logical,” he tried to make her understand.

“Logical Will!” anger filled her gaze. In an odd way it was welcome to him, any emotion was better than the empty gazes of the last few months. “What has logic to do with love? And as for it not helping me make a match, I cannot think of something that would help more – to be guided by Lizzy’s confidence, to have her and your support. How would that not help me? You are sounding a lot like Aunt Catherine.”

That took him aback. His aunt was an exceedingly proud and snobbish woman, disinclined to think well of anyone outside of her social circle. He knew himself to be proud – he was proud of his family heritage, his position in society and the respect given to him, even his wealth in that it allowed him to care for his tenants and family. But his best friend came from a fortune in trade, he respected his tenants and employees and he was generally considered good company, at least where he knew his company. Though that had not been true in Hertfordshire – as Elizabeth had pointed out, Darcy had not made much of an effort to converse with the local populace, in most cases taking pains to avoid it. Perhaps his sister and Elizabeth were on to something, not in relation to marriage of course – he still needed to consider what was right for his family. But perhaps he had let his pride grow too much. “Thank you for your candor Georgiana, I will endeavour to improve myself. However I do not believe that marriage to Miss Elizabeth is in the cards. Besides, I do not think she likes me.”

“How could she like you Will, she has not met the you I know,” Georgiana encouraged. “If she knew the Will I knew, she would love you.”

Elizabeth love him? He had hoped for affection in his marriage, but love, especially the love like his parents had, had not been a primary concern. At least not since his father died and the pressure of Pemberley fell on his shoulders. To be loved by Elizabeth Bennet though, a man would give up a great deal. But was he willing to give up the expectations of his family? And could Elizabeth actually love him? His conversation yesterday indicated a strong dislike though they were moving in a positive direction now. It was too much to consider right now. “Come now Georgina, let us agree to disagree on this point. I do not want us to be at odds so soon after finding each other again.” 

“Alright Brother.” She hugged him tightly. “I am glad we are talking again. I have missed you.”

~~~

“I cannot believe that Mr. Wickham is such a villain,” Jane sat heavily on the garden bench. “He seemed so charming and aimable.”

It had been a couple days since Mr. Darcy told Lizzy the full history of Mr. Wickham. Lizzy finally had the chance to tell Jane a small part of the tale, leaving out everything related to Georgiana. There was enough to convict the man of villainy without it. “Mr. Darcy told me himself and there is no reason to doubt what he says.”

“Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding.”

“I think not Jane. One may have the appearance of goodness, but I think Mr. Darcy is the only good man of the pair.”

“We must hope that Mr. Wickham regrets his past and now seeks to re-establish his character,” Jane offered.

“You are so good Jane.”

“What are we to do though? If he is still as bad as his past indicates, we must warn the neighbourhood.”

“Mr. Darcy is considering how best to do this. He has agreed to share his plan with me.”

“It seems your opinion on Mr. Darcy has improved Lizzy,” Jane noted kindly.

Lizzy hesitated, “we have agreed to be friends. It seems there have been misunderstandings between us from the very beginning.”

“Friends?” Jane teased lightly.

She shook her head, “come Jane, it will not be more than that.” 

Jane looked ready to say more, but their mother’s shrill call stopped her. “Jane! Jane! Mr. Bingley is here. Come quickly.” Upon entering the sitting room, it was more than just Mr. Bingley. It was the entire Netherfield party, save Mr. Hurst. Mr. Bingley and his sisters came to give their personal invitation for the long-expected ball at Netherfield, which was fixed for the following Tuesday. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst feigned delight in seeing Jane again, though spoke little to the rest of the family.

Georgiana hurried over to Lizzy, a free smile on her face like she’d never seen in their short acquaintance. Grabbing her hand tightly, Georgiana whispered, “thank you my dear sister for whatever you said to Will. We spoke openly for the first time in months.”

“I am so glad Georgiana,” Lizzy said.

She glanced behind her to her brother, who was approaching them. “I am going to ask Miss Mary about one of pieces she showed me yesterday,” she left with a smile.

“Miss Elizabeth,” Darcy greeted her.

“Mr. Darcy. Things have improved it seems.”

“I will forever be in your debt.” There was a warmth in her voice that she had never heard before. “It seems the Darcy stubbornness did us both ill, each resistant to share our feelings. Who knows how long it would have lasted without you,” Darcy smiled at her, and she felt her stomach swoop.

“I did nothing sir,” she demurred. “You love each other too much to have let this distance stand.”

He shook his head, “you gave Georgiana support when I did not. You gave her a safe place to share her emotions. And the courage to start speaking her mind again. She is beginning to sound like you Miss Elizabeth.”

Lizzy could not help but blush from his kind words, but she was not one to stay silent. “I think I shall enjoy being friends Mr. Darcy, for you flatter more audaciously.” Surprise filled his eyes and unexpected laughter burst from him and a smile from her. Everyone’s attention turned to them, shock on every face. Lizzy was pleased to see a crack in his most correct behaviour, his laughter very appealing. A light flush bloomed across his cheeks, as he dropped his eyes, not meeting anyone’s gaze. Thankfully they all went back to their own conversations, though a few pairs of interested eyes remained on them. “Do not be embarrassed Mr. Darcy,” she whispered. “As I told you at Netherfield, I dearly love to laugh.”

“I suppose I should become used to being teased by you Miss Elizabeth,” he murmured.

_Oh no_ , she thought. _He is only a friend, nothing else – do not let his kindness lead my thoughts to anytime else_. Suddenly her stomach dropped for an entirely different reason as Mr. Collins approached. “I am so sorry Mr. Darcy.” 

“Mr. Darcy,” he solemnly bowed. Darcy’s smile disappeared, the harsh lines that she was more used to returning to his face. “It is a great pleasure to meet you. I have the distinct honour of being the curate for your distinguished aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. As her nephew, I am happy to be able to inform you that her Ladyship was in excellent health only a few days ago.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Collins,” he responded with distant civility.

“I had the honour to escort your sister into town a few days ago. We did not have the opportunity to meet when you came upon us in Meryton. Indeed, you do us a great honour to visit sir. I am sure your time has much better uses than to invite my dear cousins to Mr. Bingley’s ball.” Mr. Darcy made no reply, how could he – the man spoke not a word of sense. Lizzy bit her tongue – only Mr. Collins could flatter and insult with such talent. 

“Mr. Collins, will you be attending the ball?” Miss Bingley asked snidely. “I would have think given your profession that you would not.”

"I am by no means of the opinion, I assure you," he said, "that a ball of this kind, given by a young man of character,” he bowed to Mr. Bingley, who could only stare in response to his speech, “to respectable people, can have no evil tendency; and I am so far from objecting to dancing myself, that I shall hope to be honoured with the hands of all my fair cousins in the course of the evening.” Mr. Collins turned to Lizzy now and she nearly stepped back into Mr. Darcy in surprise, “I take this opportunity of soliciting yours, Miss Elizabeth, for the two first dances especially, a preference which I trust my cousin Jane will attribute to the right cause, and not to any disrespect for her."

Lizzy felt shock take her. It was clear that his decision had been made, that she had been selected of her sisters to be mistress of Hunsford Parsonage and the next mistress of Longbourn. Her mother’s joyful face was clear from across the room. What could she do but accept the invitation to dance as little she wanted to? Marriage to the man though, that was out of the question.

“I am sorry Mr. Collins, but Miss Elizabeth has already promised me the first dance.” The room fell silent again at Darcy’s announcement. Georgiana was grinning wildly, though Lizzy barely noticed, eyes locked on Mr. Darcy, breath caught in her throat. His eyes were intense, gazing at her and weaving a spell that seemed to block out everyone else. Why did he say that?

Miss Bingley stood up abruptly, drawing everyone’s attention, with anger on her face. “We are needed at home, much to prepare. Good afternoon everyone.” She stomped out of the room, Mrs. Hurst on her heels. 

Mr. Bingley laughed kindly, standing and bowing to the room, “thank you Mrs. Bennet. As Caroline said, we have much to prepare.” He stared besotted at Jane, “I want this to be a special night.” 

Mrs. Bennet tittered happily, his obvious attention to Jane flattering to her. 

Lizzy was pleased for her dear sister but was quickly distracted as Mr. Darcy gently seized her hand, bowing over it, “I will see you soon Miss Elizabeth.”

“Mr. Darcy,” she curtsied. Squeezing his hand for a second, she murmured, “thank you.” He nodded, as Georgiana joined them.

“Lizzy, I will see you soon.” Georgiana pulled her into a hug, whispering, “thank you for making my brother smile.” 

Unfortunately, a succession of rain prevented any visits prior to the ball. If there had not been the Netherfield ball to prepare for and talk of, the younger Miss Bennet’s and Mrs. Bennet would have been in a pitiable state. Even with the ball, they were hard to live with. Lizzy found the weather a trial too, suspending her improvement of her friendship with the Darcy's. She also had no escape from the attentions of Mr. Collins or her mother pressing his suit.

“Lizzy, why would you dance the first with Mr. Darcy?” Mrs. Bennet complained.

Lizzy looked at her in surprise. A rich handsome (she could admit that to herself) man asked her to dance and her mother was displeased. “He asked me Mama. Would you have me refuse a man of his consequence?”

“No of course not. But you have no future with that man,” Mrs. Bennet elucidated. “I am sure he only asked you due to your friendship with his sister. Mr. Collins is your future and you should be encouraging him. At least you are dancing the next two with him.”

It was true. As much as Mr. Darcy had saved her opening the ball with Mr. Collins, it was only the next day that he had claimed her next two dances. “Mama, I am not going to marry Mr. Collins.”

“Of course you are.” Lizzy shook her head, escaping to her bedroom, her mother yelling after her. There was no point arguing presently, Mr. Collins had not made an offer yet. Besides she was not giving up her dance with Mr. Darcy, she wanted to get to know him better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

Candles flickered in nearly every window, the house lit up gloriously. Lizzy tucked her arm into Jane’s, entering the crush that was the Netherfield ball. Mr. Bingley had been very gracious with the invitations and nearly everyone in the neighbourhood was here in their finest clothes. The front hall was packed, footman accepting coats and capes, as people joined the receiving line. 

“Now Jane, make sure that you pay every attention to Mr. Bingley.” Mrs. Bennet cast an assessing eye over her. She had spent the entire day, primping and preparing Jane to look the best she could, though Lizzy thought it unnecessary – Mr. Bingley cared for her as she was. “A man could go a long way without seeing a figure like yours.”

“Mama,” Lizzy shushed her, as Jane violently blushed.

“What Lizzy? You and your sisters will be out in the hedgerows if one of you doesn’t marry well. Jane is our greatest hope.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Lizzy said blandly. Thankfully Mrs. Bennet was distracted by Lady Lucas and wandered off. “Ignore Mama, Jane. Mr. Bingley already likes you and you like him. Just have fun tonight and don’t worry about the future.”

“Do you think he really likes me?” 

“Jane! How can you say that? His gaze barely leaves you when you are in the same room, he barely speaks to anyone but you.”

“Like you and Mr. Darcy.” Lizzy’s mouth dropped open – what in the world was she talking about. “Come now Lizzy, surely you must notice that Mr. Darcy looks at you a great deal. And he generally speaks only to you outside of his own party.”

“It is nothing like that Jane. As you know, we are simply starting to understand each other better.”

“Of course, Lizzy.”

Lizzy wanted to say more but they reached the front of the receiving line. They curtsied to the Bingley’s and Hurst’s, moving past the ladies with a polite greeting until they reached Mr. Bingley. “Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth!” Mr. Bingley was jubilant. “Welcome to Netherfield.”

“Thank you, Mr. Bingley,” Jane smiled. “It is beautiful in here.” The atmosphere was joyful and brimming with excitement, essentially Mr. Bingley’s general attitude infused the entire room.

“May I escort you in Miss Bennet?” Mr. Bingley held out his arm.

“I would be honoured Mr. Bingley,” Jane blushed prettily. Lizzy was thrilled at the distinction for her sister. 

He held out his other arm for Lizzy, “Miss Elizabeth.” Lizzy took it, happy for the escape from Miss Bingley’s glare and her mother’s ceaseless chatter. 

She scanned the room, smiling at her friends and neighbours. She was loathed to admit even to herself who she was looking for, though when Mr. Darcy approached them, her heart did begin to race. “Mr. Darcy,” Lizzy curtsied. 

“Miss Elizabeth,” he bowed. “May I steal you to accompany me to my sister? She is anxious to see you.”

“Of course.” She traded escorts with a quiet thank you to Mr. Bingley whose entire attention was on her sister. Mr. Darcy led her away, the crowd parting for them under his shuttered gaze and she could not help but giggle. He cast a curious look at her. “I was simply marvelling how my neighbours part before you like Moses and the Red Sea.” Surprise marked his face. “You did not notice Mr. Darcy.”

“I will confess that I did not,” he admitted.

“I suppose you must be used to it for you are very important,” Lizzy teased.

“I do not know whether to take that in the teasing manner you offered it or in the greater likelihood that your neighbours recoil in fear or dislike.”

She regretted her harsh words to him and sought to make him smile again. “Come Mr. Darcy, let us think happy thoughts rather than dwell on the past.”

He shook his head, “that is kind Miss Elizabeth, but your words last week have given me much to think of, in addition to those of my sister.”

“I had never considered them being taken in such a way.” Lizzy was shocked he had taken her words so seriously.

“Nevertheless, I must beg your forgiveness.” They reached the side of the ballroom and stopped, turning to look at her. “I let my pride rule my actions and did not treat those around me with respect. As a child I was taught what was right, but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit. Unfortunately, as an only son and for many years an only child, I was spoiled by my parents. They were good themselves, my father in particular was benevolent and amiable, but allowed, encouraged, almost taught me to be selfish and overbearing; to care for none beyond my own family circle; to think meanly of all the rest of the world, at least compared to myself. I would have continued in such a manner if not for you. It seems you are my saviour twice over.” 

Lizzy knew not what to say. For Darcy to have taken what she said so seriously, to consider her censures and alter his behaviour, it was wholly unexpected. “It seems you have rendered me speechless Mr. Darcy and though you have known me but a short time, I am sure you know how rare that is.” 

He smiled lightly at her, “come, let’s go to Georgiana.” He gently tucked her hand in his arm, leading her away. “We have our dance to speak further.”

“I did not expect that Georgiana would be here tonight, given the risk that **he** might be here or at the very least mentioned.” Lizzy dared not say Wickham’s name.

“It was Georgie’s decision,” she could hear the tension in his voice. “We must leave in just under a fortnight to get home to Pemberley for Christmas and she did not want to miss more time with you.”

“You leave so soon,” Lizzy was disappointed to lose their company. 

“We have never been away from home for Christmas, though we will miss our friends here of course,” he gave her a pointed look, making her blush again. Darcy led her to one of the side doors and Lizzy caught a glimpse of Georgiana peeking around the corner. 

“Lizzy!” Georgiana spotted them, rushing over and grabbing her hands. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Georgiana. You look beautiful as well.” The young girl was in a modest white dress, appropriate for her age and status of not being out in society. “Are you having fun?”

“Much more now that you are here. Everyone looks so wonderful and I cannot wait to watch the dancing. This is the first ball that Will has allowed me to attend, though I will be leaving after supper.”

“It will not be long before you are out on the dance floor with us.”

“Not too soon, I hope,” Darcy said kindly. “I should not like to lose my sister too soon.”

Georgiana hugged him, “you will never lose me Will.” Lizzy smiled at their affection; she was pleased to see their relationship so recovered. The musicians indicated their intention to begin the first dance. “Oh, it’s time. Have fun,” Georgiana’s eyes gleamed with excitement. 

Darcy held out his hand to Lizzy and she could admit to the anticipation she felt as he led her out for the first set, standing beside Mr. Bingley and Jane. She could see in her neighbours’ eyes, their amazement at seeing him on the dance floor with her. She felt an irrational pride standing opposite him, in his well-cut suit. It was a classic suit, not so different from many men there, but it was the highest quality and fitted to show his athletic frame and broad shoulders.

They began the dance in comfortable silent contemplation of each other. For someone who did not often dance, he was excellent at it – graceful for a man and a strong lead. Jane may have been the most beautiful woman there, but she felt a bit like the belle of the ball at the moment. Suddenly she saw Mr. Collins looming on the side, eyes watching her and she could not help but groan under her breath.

Not quietly enough it seemed. “Are you alright Miss Elizabeth?” he asked concerned.

“I am well,” she assured him, directly his attention with a slight nod towards her unwelcome suitor. “I must thank you again Mr. Darcy for saving me from the embarrassment of my cousin, though it is but a delay.”

“You were not able to avoid the request?” She thought she heard a hint of anger in his voice.

“Unfortunately, no. My next two are his.” Lizzy was not prone to melancholy however. “That simply means I shall have to enjoy this dance.”

“I will endeavour to make it an enjoyable experience then.” 

“And how do you propose to do that sir? You are not fond of performing to strangers, I believe you said,” she teased.

Darcy gazed at her, “I do not think we strangers any longer, do you Miss Elizabeth?”

“No indeed,” she breathed.

He made a show of pondering what to say next. “I suppose first I should make some observation on the dance, the size of the room or the number of couples.”

She bit back a laugh at his flippantly polite conversation. “And I might observe that private balls are much pleasanter than public ones. Though, surely two such intelligent people as ourselves can speak of more than polite platitudes.”

“I would agree Miss Elizabeth, though first we do have business to discuss regarding a gentleman of our acquaintance.”

“Gentleman is too good a term for him,” Lizzy spat.

Darcy smiled at her ire, and offered, “I have written to my cousin, a colonel in His Majesty’s army, requesting he inform Colonel Forster regarding the behaviour of the man. I thought a fellow military man may give credence to the claim.”

“An excellent plan sir. And to inform the neighbourhood?”

“There I seek your guidance Miss Elizabeth.”

She was pleased for his trust in her. She had spent the week planning when stuck inside. “I think we need to take advantage of the boundless desire for gossip. He is spreading his tale of woe around the neighbourhood and now it is our turn to spread our tale of a man of who gambles his fortune away, leaves debts behind and dallies with respectable women. Of course, Georgiana’s name will never be mentioned,” Lizzy reassured him. “We need only get it to the ear of a few key mamas who will believe the tale and they shall pass it along to all the others. Anything to protect their daughters from scandal.”

“Do you think that is enough?”

“Mr. Darcy, do not underestimate the power of gossip. Just leave the neighbours to me.”

“I would never underestimate you Miss Elizabeth.” They separated for the next movement of the dance. Coming back together, Darcy lowered his voice so only she could hear, “now that we have addressed that unpleasant business, I hope that you will allow me to say how beautiful you look tonight Miss Elizabeth. My sister beat me to the compliment, but I should not consider myself a gentleman if I did not say myself.”

She blushed hotly under his appreciative gaze, “thank you sir.” Lizzy had spent an inordinate amount of time on her toilette for tonight, ensuring every curl was in its place and that her gown was tightened to show off her figure. She believed her white of her gown played off her mildly tan skin and dark hair, though her mother bemoaned at her sun touched skin and unfashionable brown hair. Lizzy never paid much mind to her looks, but she felt beautiful tonight.

They spent the rest of the dance in pleasant conversation, speaking of favourite books. Beyond a shared enjoyment of Much Ado About Nothing, many of their tastes were the same. “I am envious of your library sir. How glorious to have such a collection, to have such knowledge at your fingertips. I think I have read every book in my father’s library.” 

“I would be happy to send you a selection from Pemberley,” he offered.

“That is too kind Mr. Darcy and unnecessary. I shall continue to muddle along with what I have.” Moving on from books, Lizzy asked him to tell her of Pemberley. He was animated as he shared his love for his home with her, increasing her desire to see where both he and Georgiana were from. The remainder of their dance flew by and far too soon Mr. Darcy was escorting her off the floor.

“Before I must relinquish your company Miss Elizabeth, may I request your hand for the supper dance? I know Georgiana would enjoy your company. And so would I.” She nodded happily – another dance with Darcy and the company of both Darcy’s at supper. 

They returned to Georgiana’s side. “You dance wonderfully together. I hope I will get to see it often repeated.”

“You will get to see it soon Georgiana for we are to dance again tonight. However now I fear I must leave you for a time. I should not want to expose you to the company of Mr. Collins when he comes to collect me for our dances. I will see you later.” She returned to her mother’s side and a moment later Mr. Collins arrived and led her out. 

The following two dances brought great distress; they were dances of mortification. Mr. Collins was awkward and solemn, distracted and often moving in the wrong direction. It filled her with shame and mortification, while her mother could not help but exclaim her triumph to everyone in earshot that Lizzy was sure to marry Mr. Collins and be the next lady of Longbourn. The moment of her release from him was ecstasy, escaping to Charlotte’s side to inform her of everything from the last week and commiserate.

“He is a fool Charlotte,” Lizzy groaned quietly, “but my mother sees none of it. She would still have me marry him.”

“It would be a prudent match Lizzy” Charlotte said steadily. “Your family would be able to remain at Longbourn.” 

Her mouth dropped open, “I could never be happy with him. Love would be out of the question, I cannot even respect him. I do not even want to get to know him.”

“Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. It is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life.”

Lizzy laughed, “you would never act in this way your self.”

Charlotte cocked her head at her, “it seems that you will not necessarily need to consider Mr. Collins, you obviously have another option.” Lizzy raised her eyebrows at her friend. “Mr. Darcy.”

“Absolutely not,” she shook her head. 

“Lizzy, he has not danced with anyone outside his own party other than you. His eyes are always following you,” Charlotte subtly nodded across the room. Lizzy glanced over her shoulder, meeting Mr. Darcy’s gaze where he was standing near the wall with Georgiana, who was watching the dancing. “See,” Charlotte teased.

“Charlotte, his sister is my friend. He danced with me simply to temporarily save me from Mr. Collins.” She dare not say that they had decided to be friends themselves, it would only given Charlotte more ammunition. 

“Why don’t you try and secure him Lizzy? He would be an excellent catch.”

“I am not fishing for a husband,” she rejected her statement.

“Perhaps you should be careful with your behaviour then, as people are starting to talk about the pair of you.” Lizzy was struck silent, so Charlotte continued onto Jane. “Jane should be encouraging Mr. Bingley. He likes her, but may not do more if she does not help him along. He does not know her the way we do and may not be able to read her emotions. In nine cases out of ten, a woman had better show more affection than she feels to secure a match.”

“He is a fool if he does not see her affection for him.” Lizzy was happy to move the discussion on from herself, but she could not believe that Mr. Bingley could not see how Jane felt. 

“Lizzy come do not be naïve.” 

Their conversation was cut short as her next companion, an officer, joined them. She was much distracted by Charlotte’s comments regarding herself and Mr. Darcy. They were friends, but she did not wish to suffer the comments of her neighbours or their looks of pity when the Darcy’s left. Perhaps it would be best to avoid Mr. Darcy’s company for much of the evening, as little as she wished it. At least she was able to discover that Mr. Wickham had been sent to town on business, so there was no risk of him attending. 

The rest of the evening brought her little amusement. Mr. Collins continued perseveringly by her side, and though he could not prevail on her to dance with him again, made it challenging to dance with others. She did entreat him to stand up with somebody else, anybody else, but he assured her that he was indifferent to dancing unless is was with her. He made it clear that his object was to recommend himself to her and remain by her side. Lizzy was struck silent again, though for a much less pleasant reason than earlier this evening. There was no arguing with him. 

She owed her greatest relief to Charlotte, who often joined them, and good-naturedly engaged Mr. Collins's conversation, giving Lizzy opportunities to escape to spend time with Georgiana, at least when her brother was not around, and to begin to spread her gossip.

~~~

Darcy gazed across the floor to where Elizabeth and Georgiana were laughing. He had thought that they had a pleasant time, but she had been avoiding him since their dance. She still attended to Georgiana frequently, but whenever he approached, she disappeared. She could not avoid him now though. He approached, bowing, “Miss Elizabeth, I believe this is our dance.”

She curtsied, her smile not reaching her eyes. “Yes Mr. Darcy.”

He led she through the first movements of the dance, trying to gather his courage to speak. He dare not put a name to it, but he could not bear for Elizabeth to be angry with him when their relationship, their friendship, had been improving. “Have I done something to offend you Miss Elizabeth?” he asked gently.

“No of course not,” she responded too quickly to be telling the truth, a false smile on her face.

“You seem to be avoiding me since our dance.”

She sighed, an authentic look returning to her face. “I apologize sir. My friend Charlotte brought it to my attention that people were beginning to speak of us. I thought it best to be absent from your company to discourage any rumours, especially as it needs to appear that I am uninfluenced by you as I spread news of Mr. Wickham.”

Ah the curse of gossip surrounding an unmarried man and woman. “I understand your absence though I have missed your company,” Darcy admitted. “I had hoped to seek your assistance in improving my relationships in the community.”

“Well I should not like to leave you with my expert guidance,” she teased him and he couldn’t help the smile pulling at his lips. “I will make you a deal. I shall not avoid you if you dance with three women outside your party, and preferably not my sisters. It will draw attention from the fact that I am the only one you have danced with. Additionally, dancing with a few unwed ladies will do a great deal to improve your standing.”

Darcy considered her request. He did not wish to dance with anyone else, if he was being honest. He wanted to spend the evening in pleasant conversation with Georgiana and Elizabeth, away from the prying eyes of the neighbours. However there was only one way for that to happen and he was not ready to admit that. Even if he were, marriage would not save him tonight. He had no choice, “I will agree to your request.”

“Excellent. Perhaps your forbidding stare shall do some good and scare my cousin off.” He had seen her officious cousin skulking around her and her mother extolling the virtues of the match, but he could not imagine that the man would dare believe himself a suitable match for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Though he did seem an idiot. How else would he have gained his position with Aunt Catherine? She was not prone to surrounding herself with highly educated, outspoken people.

Darcy had no chance to respond as at that moment, Sir William Lucas appeared close to them and on making eye contact, he stopped with a bow to compliment him on his dancing and his partner. "I have been most highly gratified indeed, my dear sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when a certain desirable event, my dear Eliza,” as he glanced at Jane and Mr. Bingley, who were dancing together, “shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in!” In his distraction caused by Elizabeth tonight, he had not paid much heed to Bingley and Miss Bennet. He had wanted to observe their interactions tonight, to ensure Bingley was not being taken in for his fortune. “But do not let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me." 

Elizabeth was casting a frustrated glare at him, though Darcy was not sure if it was due to the interruption or the content of his conversation. His question was answered as she spoke after Sir William left. “Mr. Darcy, may I ask you something of a more personal nature?” He nodded uncertainly. “Is Mr. Bingley interested in my sister? I would not have her being led on if this is simply a diversion for him.”

He was obviously surprised by her question. It seemed that they both had concerns of a similar nature. “Mr. Bingley is prone to falling in and out of love in each new place he goes, I admit.” Elizabeth’s face dropped and he continued quickly, “but I have never seen him so constant. I do believe he feels very strongly for your sister.” She was looking pleased, but now he needed to know something, “I hope you will allow me to ask a question back. Does your sister truly care for Bingley or is she simply doing as your mother bids?” Elizabeth seemed shocked at his question and he rushed to explain. “Miss Bennet’s look and manners are open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, but I have not seen any symptom of peculiar regard. I am sure she receives his attentions with pleasure, but is her heart touched? I wish to save Bingley from an unhappy marriage if he is simply a path to an advantageous marriage for Miss Bennet and your other sisters as your mother suggests.” He had heard Mrs. Bennet talking freely, openly, and of nothing else but her expectation that Jane would soon be married to Mr. Bingley throughout the night and previously. Mrs. Bennet seemed incapable of fatigue while enumerating the advantages of the match. His being such a charming young man, so rich, and living but three miles from them, were the first points and it being such a promising thing for her younger daughters, as it must throw them in the way of other rich men. 

Elizabeth’s face burned bright red and her expression was one of dismay. “Mr. Darcy, I am mortified by the behaviour of my mother. Be assured that while Mr. Bingley’s station in life is a benefit to any young woman who is lucky enough to wed him, it has no impact on my sister’s feelings for him. Jane is shy and modest, it is not in her nature to be bold in her feelings, especially when uncertain on the feelings of the other party. She rarely shows her real feelings to me, yet since meeting Mr. Bingley, she has been more open in expressing her admiration and attachment to him.”

“Please do not make yourself uncomfortable Miss Elizabeth. We have all been embarrassed by our relations before.” How far his opinions had come from the first few weeks when the behaviour of the Bennets had repelled him. “I thank you for your honesty regarding your sister. I am happy that their feelings are in agreement.”

“You will not dissuade him from my sister?” Elizabeth asked uncertainly.

“Bingley is his own man.”

“Perhaps, but he relies heavily on your opinions.”

Darcy could concede her point though he did not think Bingley would give up Miss Bennet so easily, unless he thought she was uninterested in him. “You are right Miss Elizabeth, but who am I to stand in the way of love. And from a practical perspective, it is a good match.”

She sighed in relief, “thank you Mr. Darcy.”

“Besides Miss Elizabeth, I should not want to make an enemy of you.”

“Do you think I would be a fearsome enemy?” she asked with a smile.

“I have no doubt you would be most fearsome.” He could not keep the flirtation out of his voice and was gratified by the flush on her cheeks. He was not adept at flirting, having avoided most interactions with women outside his immediate acquaintance, but there was something about Elizabeth that made him want to make her flush and lose her decorum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

Lizzy woke up slowly, stretching languidly in her bed. It had been a late night. 

Thanks to her mother’s machinations, they were the last of all the company to depart, having to wait for their carriage a quarter of an hour after everybody else was gone. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst barely opened their mouths other than to complain of fatigue, as did her youngest sisters. Mr. Collins seemed unable to cease his chatter, complimenting Mr. Bingley and his sisters on the elegance of their entertainment, and the hospitality and politeness which had marked their behaviour to their guests. Mrs. Bennet kept casting pleased glances as Mr. Bingley and Jane, who were standing together, a little detached from the rest of the party. Her father said nothing, just grinned at his foolish family.

As they left, Mrs. Bennet pressed Mr. Bingley, and the others, to join them for a family dinner at Longbourn as soon as possible. He was readily engaged for taking the earliest opportunity of waiting on her, after his return from London, as he was obliged to go the next day for a short time. Mrs. Bennet was perfectly satisfied and nothing could stop her discussion all the way home of the necessary preparations of settlements, new carriages, and wedding clothes that Jane would need. Thankfully they were out of earshot of anyone outside their family.

To Lizzy, it appeared that her family made an agreement to expose themselves as much as they could during the evening. From her mother’s inability to lower her voice at supper; Kitty and Lydia’s overly flirtatious behaviour; Mary’s agonizing performance and her father’s unkind interference; to Mr. Collins endless speeches. Lizzy’s mortification would have been unbearable if not for the company of Mr. Darcy and Georgiana. They seem to have saved her throughout the evening, though Georgiana did depart after supper, leaving Darcy as her sole protector. 

Darcy had done as she requested, and had actually danced with three young ladies, as well as Jane and Charlotte. He had seemed to enjoy, in his own way, his dance with Jane and Charlotte. At the very least, he made an effort to converse with them and they with him. For the other three ladies, Lizzy saw them exchange a few polite pleasantries, but little else – though she could not put all the blame on Darcy, at least not directly. The ladies seemed to be too in awe of being asked by the man to speak much.

As she expected though, that small act did wonders for his popularity in a very short time, as did his efforts to engage in polite conversation with many of the attendees, guided by Lizzy. He was quickly greeted with smiles rather than avoidance and disdain. It also allowed them to enjoy further conversation with a bit less notice, though given his newfound popularity, it was frequently interrupted. The tale of Mr. Wickham’s true natured travelled quickly through the crowd, aided by the desire to pass on such a sordid tale and belief in it due to his improved reputation.

“Miss Elizabeth, you are a miracle worker. How did you do it?”

“I think Mr. Darcy, that you and I are very similar. We do not see the world as all goodness and light, like Jane and Mr. Bingley. There are few people in this world that I really love and still fewer of whom I think well of. But perhaps,” she gazed up at him, “we are too quick to judge and we let our pride lead. If I let my first impressions of you stand, where would we be now? Maybe we both need to be more open.”

His eyes were intensely focused on her and the rest of the room disappeared as he said, “I think you must be right Miss Elizabeth for my life is filled with much more light with you in it.” His words had echoed in her head throughout the night. Did he have feelings for her beyond those of friendship? Did she for him? She was hesitant to answer that question, even in her own mind because even if Darcy liked her, it was highly unlikely he would risk his position or family’s opinion for her. 

Thankfully, it was a quiet morning for everyone, scattered about the house, lost in their own thoughts so she was not required to answer to anyone regarding her distraction. Lizzy was sitting in the small sitting room with her mother and Kitty after breakfast, when Mr. Collins burst in the room. 

"My dear madam, may I solicit for the honour of a private audience with Miss Elizabeth in the course of this morning?" Mr. Collins asked.

Before Lizzy could speak a word of resistance, Mrs. Bennet answered instantly, "Oh dear! Yes, certainly. I am sure Lizzy will be very happy. I am sure she can have no objection. Come Kitty." She grabbed Kitty’s hand pulling her out the door. 

Lizzy called out, knowing it was in vain, "Mama, do not go. Mr. Collins must excuse me. He can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear."

"No, no, nonsense, Lizzy. I desire you to stay where you are." Seemingly sensing that Lizzy would make her escape as soon as possible, added, "Lizzy, I insist upon your staying and hearing Mr. Collins."

Lizzy knew there was nothing to be done, but sit and get over with as soon and as quietly as possible. As soon as Mrs. Bennet and Kitty left, Mr. Collins began. "Believe me, my dear Miss Elizabeth, that your modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. You would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness; but allow me to assure you, that I have your respected mother's permission for this address. You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse, however your natural delicacy may lead you to dissemble; my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it would be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying – and moreover, for coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly did."

Lizzy wanted to stop him there, but he did not pause long enough to allow her to speak. “My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced that it will add very greatly to my happiness. And thirdly – which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness.” He continued to speak nonsense – Lady Catherine’s suggestions for an ideal bride, his goal to marry into the Bennet family in response to his inheritance of the estate – and she could do nothing but stare in shock as he dropped to his knee in front of her. “And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent, and shall make no demand of that nature on your father. On that point, I shall be uniformly silent; and you may assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall ever pass my lips when we are married."

It was absolutely necessary to interrupt him now. "You are too hasty, sir," Lizzy cried, jumping out of the chair. "You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do it without further loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honour of your proposal, but it is impossible for me to accept it."

"I understand," replied Mr. Collins, with a formal wave of the hand, "that it is usual with young ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept, when he first applies for their favour. I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long."

"Upon my word, sir," Lizzy said, "your hope is a rather extraordinary one after my declaration. I do assure you that I am not one of those young ladies who would risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who could make you so." She would have quitted the room had Mr. Collins not addressed her again.

"When I do myself the honour of speaking to you next on the subject, I shall hope to receive a more favourable answer than you have now given me; though I am far from accusing you of cruelty at present, because I know it to be the established custom of your sex to reject a man on the first application, and perhaps you have even now said as much to encourage my suit as would be consistent with the true delicacy of the female character."

"Really, Mr. Collins," cried Lizzy, anger growing in her words, "you puzzle me exceedingly. If what I have said can appear to you in the form of encouragement, I know not how to express my refusal in such a way as to convince you of its being one."

"You must give me leave to flatter myself, my dear cousin, that your refusal of my addresses is merely words of course. My situation in life, my connections with the family of de Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in my favour; and you should take it into further consideration, that in spite of your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all likelihood undo the effects of your loveliness and amiable qualifications. As I must therefore conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me, I shall choose to attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females."

"I do assure you, sir, that I have no pretensions whatever to that kind of elegance which consists in tormenting a respectable man. I would rather be paid the compliment of being believed sincere. I thank you again for the honour you have done me, but to accept them is absolutely impossible. My feelings in every respect forbid it."

"You are uniformly charming!" cried he, with an air of awkward gallantry; "and I am persuaded that when sanctioned by the express authority of both your excellent parents, my proposal will not fail at being acceptable."

Lizzy could do nothing but storm out of the room, pushing past her mother and sisters who were listening at the door. Her mother and Mr. Collins were calling after her, as she ran out into the garden.

~~~

Darcy and Georgiana knocked on the door at Longbourn. It was perhaps a touch early to call, especially given the prior late night, but Georgiana wanted to see Elizabeth to find out how the rest of the evening went. His report was entirely unsatisfactory according to his sister.

Avoidance of Miss Bingley was paramount as well, as she had spent all morning trying to convince them to go to London to stop Bingley, who had left that morning, from returning. Perhaps if Darcy had not had a friendship with Elizabeth and a better understanding of Jane Bennet, he may have, but that was not the case. If Bingley wished to marry Jane Bennet, then Darcy would wish him well. Darcy was quite certain that was part of his aim in going to London, to sort out any business he needed to marry. 

He could admit to being no less eager to see Elizabeth again. The previous night had been one of the most enjoyable in his recollection, even when forced to dance and talk with those other than Elizabeth. She had the ability to make him feel more comfortable in a crowd, to see the value and enjoyment talking to those new to him. She made him feel like just an ordinary man, without the pressure of being guardian to his sister and master of Pemberley, with so many livelihoods dependent on him. He knew his heart was becoming engaged but could not resist seeing her. 

However, no one answered the door. They could hear raucous noise inside, the house seemed to be in an uproar. Georgiana cast an uncertain look at him, but he could do nothing but shrug as he knocked again.

“Good morning Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy,” Miss Lucas called from behind them.

He bowed, “Miss Lucas.”

“You must be here to see Lizzy too,” the tone of her voice indicated more than her simple words and Darcy remembered that she had pointed out his attentions to Elizabeth the previous night.

“Georgiana wanted to hear more about the dance,” he offered.

“That’s why I am here as well. We generally spend the day after any dance together, and discuss.”

“I hope I shall not be in the way,” Georgiana whispered, still shy around others.

Miss Lucas gave her a kind smile, “of course not Miss Darcy. I shall welcome your observations and I know how much Lizzy values you.”

Suddenly the door swung open. “I am so sorry to keep you all waiting,” Jane said apologetically, wincing at her mother’s loud calls for Mr. Bennet, as she ushered them all in.

“Is everything alright Jane?” Miss Lucas asked.

“La Charlotte, I am glad you are come, for there is such fun here! What do you think has happened this morning?” Lydia Bennet cackled, bursting into the vestibule. “Mr. Collins has made an offer to Lizzy.” Darcy felt his heart sink, surely not – the man was not worthy of someone as intelligent as Elizabeth. “And she will not have him. Mama is in a state and trying to make Father force her.” 

“Hush Lydia, you don’t want Mr. Collins to hear you,” Jane tried to quiet her.

“What do I care if he should hear me?” she flounced off with a laugh, heading upstairs.

“Oh dear, poor Mr. Collins,” Miss Lucas said, but Darcy could feel no pity for the man, who had the presumption to ask Elizabeth for her hand. “Should I invite him to spend the day at Lucas Lodge?”

“That would be wonderful, thank you Charlotte,” Jane said gratefully. “I would not wish to cause him further pain and Mama is not likely to be circumspect in her anger. He is in the small sitting room.” Miss Lucas waved off her accompaniment and Jane turned back to them. “I am so sorry that you have come during such turmoil. I hope you will not think to harshly of Lizzy or the rest of the family.”

“Absolutely not Miss Bennet,” he tried to assure her. “We arrived without a formal invitation and are just sorry to intrude on a family moment. We can leave if you would prefer.”

“No, no. Lizzy would be disappointed to miss you both.” Jane guided them to the large sitting room, the windows facing the garden where Darcy could see Elizabeth pacing back and forth. “If you will excuse me, I should go check on Charlotte and Mr. Collins. Kitty and Mary, please take care of our guests.”

The two Darcy’s stood slightly awkwardly in the room, Miss Catherine at a table covered in bits of fabric and ribbons and Miss Mary at the piano, staring at her sheet music. 

“Miss Darcy, would you like help me trim a bonnet?” Miss Catherine offered.

Georgiana looked up at him uncertainly and he nodded. “I’d like that. Thank you, Miss Catherine.”

She gestured to the chair opposite her, “please call me Kitty.”

“Georgiana.”

Darcy was pleased to see the two young girls conversing quietly. Elizabeth’s guidance was obviously already making a difference as Georgiana previously would have been silent. Trying to take that advice for himself, he approached Miss Mary. “May I say Miss Mary how well you played last night.” Her singing was perhaps not wonderful, but no one could deny that she had a talented hand at the piano though her song choice may have been ill suited for a ball.

“There is no need sir.” Her voice was broken.

Concerned, he asked, “what is wrong Miss Mary?”

She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, “I practiced so hard to perform last night. And no one cared, they laughed.”

Darcy felt panic rise in him. He was not practiced in dealing with crying females, even with his sister he panicked. However Elizabeth had done everything for Georgiana so surely he could try. “I am sorry that your talents were not appreciated, but surely you must know how brave you were to play.” 

“Brave?”

“To put yourself out there like that.”

“It is all I have,” Mary whispered. At Darcy’s confused look, she continued, “its the only thing I can do that my sisters cannot. I know it is shameful, to possess such pride.”

“I can understand that,” he said kindly, “especially as the middle child. But if I can offer one piece of advice – find a reason to play for yourself. I think that if you love what you are doing, for yourself and no other, than that will shine through in your playing.”

She stared up at him with something akin to hero worship, “thank you Mr. Darcy, for speaking with me. I think I will practice now.”

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, “it was a pleasure Miss Mary. I will leave you to your practice.” He moved to the window, trying not to be obvious in directing his attention outside where Elizabeth had been joined by her parents. He saw relief flash across her face at something her father said, then anger as her mother spoke. Her face was so expressive.

Her parents left her a moment, first her father then mother, but Elizabeth remained in the garden, arms wrapped around herself. _She must be freezing_ , he thought, being outside without a cloak or spencer. 

__

“How are you Mr. Darcy?” Jane asked, surprising him. He had not even heard her enter the room. 

__

“I am well, Miss Bennet.”

__

“Poor Lizzy,” Jane murmured, staring out the window with him.

__

“Do you think Miss Elizabeth may be cold?”

__

“You are right Mr. Darcy. Do you think you could take her cloak to her? I need to check in on my mother.” Mr. Darcy glanced at his sister. “I will keep an eye on her.” He nodded, a moment of privacy would be welcome and limited once Elizabeth rejoined her family.

__

__

_~~~_

Lizzy paced back and forth, panic forcing her steps faster and faster. She could not marry him, it would destroy her spirit. But what if her mother convinced her father. Her breath caught as parents joined her in the garden.

“Go on Mr. Bennet,” her mother pushed.

__

“I understand that Mr. Collins has made you an offer of marriage. Is it true?” her father asked. At her nod, he continued, “and this offer of marriage you have refused?”

__

Lizzy stood up tall, “I have, sir.”

__

“Very well. We now come to the point. Your mother insists upon your accepting it. Is it not so, Mrs. Bennet?”

__

“Yes, or I will never see her again," Mrs. Bennet stated harshly.

__

“An unhappy alternative is before you, Elizabeth. From this day you must be a stranger to one of your parents.” Lizzy looked at him confused. “Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Mr. Collins, and I will never see you again if you do.”

__

“Thank you Father,” she smiled relieved.

__

Mrs. Bennet was excessively disappointed. “What do you mean Mr. Bennet? You must insist on her marrying him.” He did not respond, just left them in the garden. “What are you smiling at Miss Lizzy? If you take it into your head to refuse every offer of marriage in this way, you will never get a husband at all.” A shiver coursed through her at her mother’s words, so similar to Mr. Collins about her limited prospects. “I am sure I do not know who is to maintain you when your father is dead. I shall not be able to keep you and so I warn you. I am done with you from this very day.” She stormed off in a huff, muttering under her breath about ungrateful children.

__

Lizzy let out a sigh, wrapping her arms around her torso against the chilly November air. She could not bring herself to return to the house yet and suffer her mother’s complaints and Mr. Collins’ attentions.

__

“Miss Elizabeth.”

__

She spun around, “Mr. Darcy. What a surprise.” He handed her a cloak which she gratefully put on, relishing in its warmth. “Thank you sir,” Lizzy was touched by his thoughtfulness, before dread grew in her belly. If Mr. Darcy was here, then he knew what the travesty of the morning had been.

__

It must have shown on face. “Please do not concern yourself Miss Elizabeth,” he said gently, taking her hand. Her breath caught in her throat at the touch of their skin, neither of them were wearing gloves. 

__

Her words came out fractured and uncertain, both from the subject and his touch. “I…I am mortified that you should see my family in such a state, caused by my actions.”

__

Darcy shook his head, his voice firm, “the only one that should be mortified is Collins for his presumption in asking for your hand.”

__

“On the face of it, it is a good match for me,” she admitted, for the first time out loud. “It would guarantee my family’s security. But I could not. How selfish does that make me?”

__

“You should not have to give up your happiness. Your family cannot solely be your responsibility.” He tucked her hand in his arm and began walking aimlessly around the garden. 

__

Lizzy was grateful for movement, she always seemed to think better in motion. “Would you not give up your happiness for your family Mr. Darcy?”

__

He looked surprised at her words and took a moment before answering. “Perhaps in the past I would have and if it was still required for Georgiana, yes absolutely. However my thoughts have begun to change on that point when I consider my family at large and their expectations with regards to my happiness.” His words held a promise that neither was ready to bring to light yet.

__

“I suppose as a man of means, you have the option to chose for your own happiness,” she said a touch bitterly. “As Mr. Collins said, there is no guarantee that I will receive another proposal. And though his words were harsh, they are not untrue. Our society is limited here, if I was going to receive a proposal I would have already. And my fortune is so small and my manner too bold.” She stopped herself – what was she doing sharing all this with Darcy, it was wholly inappropriate. “I am sorry sir, I have said too much. You seem to have caught me in an introspective mood. I do not regret refusing Mr. Collins no matter what comes of it. I suppose it just forces me to take stock of my life.” 

__

“Miss Elizabeth, you have not said too much. We are friends.” He hesitated before continuing, “I hope I do not overstep but I cannot imagine that Mr. Collins will be your only proposal.”

__


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice. 
> 
> Thank you for the amazing support!! I love reading your comments.

The discussion of Mr. Collins's offer continued for the next two days. The presence of Mr. Darcy and Georgiana provided some buffer, as did Charlotte’s removal of Mr. Collins, who did not return until late that night. 

The man joined them the following day for breakfast, expressing his feelings not by embarrassment or dejection, or by trying to avoid her, but by stiffness of manner and resentful silence. He scarcely ever spoke to her, nor did her mother.

Thankfully the Bennets were engaged to dine with the Lucases and the attentions which Mr. Collins had directed to her were transferred to Miss Lucas, whose civility in listening to him was a relief to them all.

Lizzy took an opportunity of thanking her, “it keeps him in good humour and I am more obliged to you than I can express.” Charlotte was quick to assure her that it was no problem, but Lizzy did not fully understand her aim until two days later when Charlotte arrived for a private audience with her the morning after Mr. Collins left.

"Engaged to Mr. Collins! My dear Charlotte – impossible!" Lizzy cried. How could Charlotte have accepted such a man.

“Why should you be surprised, my dear Lizzy?” Charlotte calmly replied. “Do you think it incredible that Mr. Collins should be able to procure any woman's good opinion, because he was not so happy as to succeed with you?"

“No of course not.” As shocked as she was, she did not want to insult her dearest friend. “I apologize, it was simply surprise. I wish you and Mr. Collins every imaginable happiness.”

“I see what you are feeling,” replied Charlotte. “You must be surprised, with Mr. Collins wishing to marry you so recently. But when you have had time to think it over, I hope you will be satisfied with what I have done. I am not romantic, you know; I never was. I ask only a comfortable home and considering Mr. Collins's character, connection, and situation in life, I am convinced that my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state.”

Lizzy quietly answered, “undoubtedly.” After an awkward pause, they returned to the rest of the family though Charlotte did not stay much longer. Charlotte’s engagement suddenly made Mr. Collins’ strange comment of returning to Longbourn soon make much more sense. She took the rest of the day to consider what had happened – the strangeness of Mr. Collins making two offers of marriage in three days was nothing in comparison of his being now accepted. She knew that Charlotte's opinion of matrimony was not like her own, but she had not thought it possible that she would sacrifice every consideration of love or respect for one’s marriage partner for worldly advantage. And for Charlotte to be happy with the lot she had chosen seemed even worse.

Her mind was still filled with such thoughts and whether she should tell her mother when Mr. Bingley, newly returned from London, and Mr. Darcy arrived the next morning. 

“Welcome back Mr. Bingley,” Mrs. Bennet welcomed him effusively, ignoring Mr. Darcy entirely. “How was London? I hope you completed all your business to your satisfaction so that you will not have to leave us again.”

Lizzy caught the glance he sent towards Jane as he answered, more seriously that she’s heard him in the past, “yes I was.” His normal exuberance reappeared as he said, “Mrs. Bennet, the weather is not so cold today. I thought Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth would like to join Darcy and I for a walk.”

“What a wonderful idea, Mr. Bingley. Jane, Elizabeth,” her voice was harder at her own name, “go get your cloaks.”

A few hours away from her mother’s undisguised anger, what a blessing. The foursome quickly left the house and set off down the path, pairing off.

“Where is Georgiana today?” Lizzy asked, watching Bingley and Jane gain distance between them.

“She was feeling a bit under the weather, so I encouraged her to stay at Netherfield today.”

“Oh no, I hope she is feeling better. If it is alright, I’ll come by tomorrow and see her.”

“She would like that.” They continued for a few more minutes, Lizzy uncharacteristically silent. “Miss Elizabeth, if I may say you do not seem yourself today,” his voice was concerned.

“I apologize Mr. Darcy. I am not very good company today,” she sighed. “I found out that my dearest friend, Charlotte Lucas, is to marry my cousin.” 

“Mr. Collins?” the shock on his face was gratifying.

“Indeed.”

“But he asked you to marry him not three days ago?”

“It appears that his feelings resolved them rapidly after my refusal,” Lizzy grinned wryly.

Darcy shook his head. “I mean no disrespect to your friend, but…”

“What was she thinking?” she offered. “My mind has been obsessing over it since Charlotte told me yesterday. Jane says I must make allowances for differences in situation and temper, but I will admit I am struggling. I want Charlotte to be happy, more than anything. And I know that she has been worried about making a match.” 

“I do not claim to know Miss Lucas, but unfortunately she is not the first woman to make a match with a man found wanting for the sake of marriage,” Darcy said.

“I suppose what other option do women have?” she shrugged. “For a gently born woman, marriage is the only option. We cannot work and to remain unmarried brings only shame. But to have Mr. Collins as a husband.” There was something about Darcy that made her open her mouth and speak when perhaps she should not. “I always hoped that marriage could be the meeting of two minds, someone to share your triumphs and fears, your passions.” She looked out over the fields along the path, their stark emptiness in the winter morning. “Yet most marriages I have observed are for position or foolishness.”

“Elizabeth…,” Darcy’s voice was desperate, she’d never heard him sound like that. She turned to look at him and he was staring at her with such intensity, it took her breath away. She couldn’t look away nor did he. There was something swirling between them, something deep and intense, more than she had even felt before. A flash of fear came with it – she was not sure she was ready.

“I am sorry Mr. Darcy.” She tore away and hurried down the path.

“Wait Miss Elizabeth.” He grabbed her arm gently stopping her in her tracks.

“What?” she asked nervously. He gestured to the path ahead of them. Lizzy turned her attention, grinning as she saw Mr. Bingley kneel in front of Jane. She grabbed Darcy’s hand, “oh my gosh.” She watched in anticipation, too far away to hear what they were seeing but it was easy to see the story playing out on their faces. Bingley’s earnest entreaty, Jane’s gleeful acceptance, their timid kiss which Lizzy bashfully averted her eyes from. 

It was not until the end of the day, until her father’s approval for the marriage had been sought and her mother’s cheerful cries rang out throughout Longbourn and the men departed that Lizzy realized she and Darcy had never finished their conversation.

~~~

They did not get a chance for the remainder of the Darcy’s time in Hertfordshire. Nearly everyday was filled with wedding plans or visits to neighbours to share or gloat over wedding plans. And though she loved Georgiana, and she did absolutely, the girl barely left her side when she visited. Lizzy did not mind at all, but she had been unable to secure even five minutes alone with Darcy. All they seemed to do was exchange heavy glances, loaded with an endless uncertainty for the future. Despite the inability to get time alone, they did converse nearly everyday in company on subjects as simple as the weather to their dreams of the future. The day of their departure arrived much too soon.

“Oh Lizzy,” Georgiana cried. “I am going to miss you so much.” The Darcy’s had stopped at Longbourn for final good-byes on their way back to Pemberley. Mrs. Bennet had given them a brief, polite farewell before drawing Jane away to discuss her trousseau and the other girls had already returned inside after bidding Georgiana good-bye, leaving just the three of them.

“I shall miss you to, my dear sister,” Lizzy wiped Georgiana’s tears away. “But it shall not be for long. You will be back in the new year for the wedding.” Darcy would stand up with Bingley at the wedding so they would return at the end of January, for Jane and Bingley had decided that a short engagement was preferable and would marry on Valentine’s Day.

“Of course. Will you write me?” Georgiana asked.

“Faithfully,” Lizzy promised. “I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.” She handed Georgiana into the carriage after one final hug and turned to Darcy. “Mr. Darcy,” she could hear a different kind of softness in her voice.

“Miss Elizabeth.”

“We may not have had the most auspicious start.” Her simple words may have been an understatement given the hatred she had for him at the beginning, but she was not prone to live in the past and she knew he did not hold it against her. “But your friendship has become very important to me.” She wanted to say more. The inability to talk over the last week to him over the last week had brought her own feelings into clear focus. She was quite sure that she loved Mr. Darcy and had no idea what to do about it. Their friendship was solid she knew, but Lizzy had no idea if he felt as strongly or was willing to risk his family’s and the ton’s displeasure by committing to her. So in this moment all she could say was, “I will miss our conversations Mr. Darcy.”

“I will miss our conversations too Miss Elizabeth.” He took her hand in his and spoke quietly, “and I can never express to you my gratitude – for your kindness to my sister and to a poor fool like me who let his pride nearly ruin what has become so important.” Her breath was caught in her throat and she could say nothing as he bid her farewell with a lingering kiss on her hand and drove away. 

“Good-bye William,” she whispered, a few tears making their way down her cheeks. Who knew if things would be the same when he returned? Lizzy gave herself a moment to miss him and what they could be before returning to her family inside, a small smile on her face and distraction in her behaviour.

~~~

Lizzy curled up in the window seat of her room, open book left unattended in her lap. Since Mr. Collins return a few days earlier, she had been spending most of her time in her room – a combination of a cold snap limiting her walks, Mr. Collins’ presence and her mother’s renewed anger when Charlotte and Mr. Collins’ engagement became known.

With Mr. Bingley’s frequent visits, Jane’s attention was often distracted. Lizzy did not begrudge her sister’s happiness in the slightest, but she spent most of her time alone. Perhaps it was for the best, her mind was still much conflicted after the departure of the Darcy’s. 

“Lizzy!” her father called her down. 

Lizzy bit back a groan, she really did not want to go downstairs. But she had no reason to avoid a direct call, “yes Father.”

“You have a package,” he gestured to the large crate at the door, then returned to his office, not interested enough.

“What is it?” Kitty asked, the other girls gathering in the vestibule. Lizzy could hear her mother chatting Mr. Bingley’s ear off in the sitting room and the only absent party was Mr. Collins. She was happy for the absence.

“I am sure I do not know,” Lizzy could not imagine what it was. Mr. Hill pried off the lid, a letter sitting on top. Lizzy picked it up, breaking the seal.

_My dear Lizzy,_

_We have safely returned to Pemberley. Mrs. Reynolds, our housekeeper, has already started to cover the house with Christmas decorations. It is quite lovely. I know it has only been a few months since being home, but there is something different about home now. Perhaps a level of comfort with William that we have not felt in some time. I cannot thank you enough for everything you did for us both. It shall be difficult to be so far away from you, I am quite dependent on you now. I hope that you will come to Pemberley soon and I cannot wait to see you for the wedding. Until then, William and I hope this box will make you think of us._

_Your absent friend,  
Georgiana_

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered, digging through the wood shavings to find it full of books.

“How dull,” Lydia sniffed, wandering off to find more exciting pleasures with Kitty. 

“Who is it from Lizzy?” Mary asked.

“Georgiana.” The letter may have been from Georgiana, but Lizzy knew who the books were from. It was Mr. Darcy that had offered to send her books. However, she could not say that an unmarried man had sent her, an unmarried woman, such a gift.

“That was very kind,” Mary said. “I will leave you to explore your gift.”

“Wait Mary.” Lizzy pulled out a folder with her younger sister’s name on it. “This is for you.”

“Oh.” Mary opened it with surprise. “Miss Darcy sent me some of her favourite pieces. She thought we could play together when she returns for the wedding.”

“That is lovely,” Jane said.

“Excuse me. I am going to start learning them.” Lizzy was not sure what had happened, but in the last few weeks, since just before the Darcy’s left, Mary had been different with her playing. Less haughty and more passionate, finding a new enthusiasm for the pianoforte and making it a much more enjoyable experience for the family.

Mary left them in the vestibule for Lizzy to explore the rest of the contents. As she pulled out book after book, she could see that he had selected them with purpose based on their various conversations. How much time had he spent going through his library to send her this gift. Jane delicately cleared her throat, drawing Lizzy’s attention. “Georgiana sent them?” Lizzy nodded. “Come now Lizzy, it was Mr. Darcy who offered to send you books.”

“Shhh Jane,” Lizzy whispered, “I would not want anyone to hear and misinterpret. I suspect that Mr. Darcy did select many of these books,” she admitted, “though the letter is from Georgiana.” 

“I am here Lizzy, whenever you want to talk,” Jane squeezed her arm kindly and returned to the sitting room to rescue Mr. Bingley.

Lizzy was so distracted by her thoughts that she did not see the narrowed gaze of Mr. Collins peering at her from around the corner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

One morning, about two weeks after Bingley's engagement with Jane and a few days after Mr. Collins departure, as he and the family, save Mr. Bennet, were sitting together in the dining-room. Their attention was suddenly drawn to the window by the sound of a carriage. and they saw a chaise and four driving up. It was too early in the morning for visitors, and chaise was too fine to belong to any of their neighbours. 

Bingley stole away with Jane for a walk in the gardens before they could be confined by a visitor. The remaining ladies waited in anticipation for their mystery guest. None of their guesses were accurate though as the door was thrown open and their visitor entered. 

Mrs. Hill introduced her to the room, “Lady Catherine de Bourgh.”

They were astonished, what in the world was Mr. Collins’ patroness doing here? She entered the room with an ungracious air and sat down without saying a word. The Bennet ladies knew not what to do. No introductions had been made. After sitting for a moment in silence, she said very stiffly to Mrs. Bennet, “I suppose you are Mrs. Bennet.”

“Yes Your Ladyship,” Mrs. Bennet said, with more grace and politeness than Lizzy expected. “And these are my daughters, Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine and Lydia. The eldest, Jane, is about the grounds with her young man. She is lately engaged to the most charming young man, Mr. Charles Bingley of Netherfield Park.”

Lady Catherine sniffed unimpressed, looking about the room. “This must be a most inconvenient sitting room for the evening in summer; the windows are full west.”

“Yes Your Ladyship. I assure you we never sit in here after dinner.” Mrs. Bennet asked, “may I take the liberty of asking your ladyship whether you left Mr. Collins well?" Surely there could be no other reason that Lady Catherine was here.

“Yes,” she said shortly. 

The room fell into uncomfortable silence again. With a voice more uncertain that Lizzy had heard before, Mrs. Bennet offered Lady Catherine some refreshment, but she refused rather rudely and then said to Elizabeth, “I would speak you to you alone Miss Elizabeth.”

Lizzy looked at her in shock. What in the world could Lady Catherine want with her? But what could she do save agree. “Of course, your ladyship.” 

Lady Catherine sent such a glare at her mother and sisters that they scurried off. “You can be at no loss, Miss Elizabeth, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own heart, your own conscience, must tell you why I come.”

Lizzy looked at her in astonishment, “indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of your visit. Especially as we have never met.”

“Miss Elizabeth,” replied her ladyship, in an angry tone, “you ought to know that I am not to be trifled with. But however insincere you may choose to be, you shall not find me so. A report of a most alarming nature was given to me upon the return of Mr. Collins. I was told that you Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, soon be united to my nephew, Mr. Darcy.” Lizzy’s heart sank – what had Mr. Collins seen or overheard to have him reporting this to Lady Catherine? She was mortified. Her feelings for Mr. Darcy were more tender than that of a friend, in fact she was quite sure she loved him, however until she knew his feelings, she would never dare presume that they would ever be more than friends. She was about to correct her ladyship when she continued raking over Lizzy in near disgust, “though I know it must be a scandalous falsehood, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known to you.”

Her rudeness raised Lizzy’s ire and her plan to correct the mistake was abandoned. “If you believed it impossible to be true, I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?”

“At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted.”

“Your coming to Longbourn," said Lizzy coolly, "would be rather a confirmation, if, indeed, such a report exists.”

“If!” Lady Catherine scoffed. “Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? Has it not been industriously circulated by yourselves?”

“I have never heard it,” Lizzy insisted.

“And can you declare that there is no foundation for it?”

Now was the time to be truthful, but Lizzy could not. “I do not pretend to possess equal frankness with your ladyship. You may ask questions which I shall not choose to answer.”

The rage on her ladyship’s face was palpable, “this is not to be borne. Miss Elizabeth, I insist on being satisfied. Has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?”

“Your ladyship has declared it to be impossible.”

“It ought to be so. But your arts and allurements may have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in.”

How dare she imply that Lizzy had trapped Darcy. “If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it.”

“Miss Elizabeth, do you know who I am? I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world and I am entitled to know all his dearest concerns.”

“But you are not entitled to know mine,” Lizzy countered, “nor will such behaviour as this, ever induce me to be explicit.”

“Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?”

Lizzy faltered, could Mr. Darcy be engaged to this woman? She supposed it was possible, but neither he or Georgiana had mentioned it. And Georgiana seemed insistent on pairing her brother with Lizzy and surely she would not do that if he was engaged. Unless Georgiana hated the girl and wanted to prevent her brother from wedding her. No, Georgiana would never do that. Given that, she could simply say, “only this, if he is engaged, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me.”

Lady Catherine hesitated for a moment, and then replied, “the engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother and myself.” That made a lot more sense. Obviously Lady Catherine wished Mr. Darcy to marry her daughter and he had not made any plans to do so. “And now to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Are the shades of Pemberley to be thus polluted!”

“If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination bound to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice?” Lizzy seemed unable to stop her mouth, “and if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?” 

“Because honour, decorum, prudence, forbid it. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance would be a disgrace. Your name would never even be mentioned by his family.”

“These are heavy misfortunes,” replied Lizzy, the arrogance of the woman outstanding. “But the wife of Mr. Darcy must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could have no cause to regret.”

“Obstinate, headstrong girl! You are to understand, Miss Elizabeth, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment.”

“That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable, but it will have no effect on me.”

“I will not be interrupted. Hear me in silence. My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. For their union to be prevented by the upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! It shall not. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up.”

“In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman, I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal.”

“But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition,” Lady Catherine spat.

“Whatever my connections may be,” said Lizzy, “if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to you.”

Lady Catherine stood over her and demanded, “tell me once for all, are you engaged to him?”

Lizzy could not lie or meander around this question. Despite Lady Catherine’s behaviour, she would not lie about Mr. Darcy. “I am not.”

Lady Catherine seemed pleased, “and will you promise me, never to enter into such an engagement?”

How dare she! “I will make no promise of the kind.”

“Miss Elizabeth I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find a more reasonable young woman. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require.”

Lizzy shot to her feet to look Lady Catherine in the eye, “I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable. How far your nephew might approve of your interference in his affairs, I cannot tell, but you have certainly no right to concern yourself in mine. I must beg to be importuned no farther on the subject."

Her ladyship was highly incensed, “you have no regard for the honour and credit of my nephew! Unfeeling, selfish girl! Do you not consider that a connection with you must disgrace him in the eyes of everybody?”

“Lady Catherine, I have nothing further to say. You know my sentiments.” Lizzy wanted to free from this conversation, to return to her room and likely overthink every word she said.

“You are then resolved to have him?”

“I have said no such thing. I am only resolved to act in that manner, which will constitute my happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unconnected with me.”

“You refuse to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honour, and gratitude. You are determined to ruin him in the opinion of all his friends and make him the contempt of the world. Very well. I shall now know how to act. Do not imagine, Miss Elizabeth, that your ambition will ever be gratified.” Lady Catherine stormed out of the room, Lizzy following behind her to her chaise. “I take no leave of you, Miss Elizabeth. I send no compliments to your mother. You deserve no such attention. I am most seriously displeased.”

Lizzy made no answer, just waited until the chaise departed and returned to the house. 

“Where is Lady Catherine, Elizabeth?” her mother sprung on her immediately.

“She had to go Mama.”

Mrs. Bennet cast a look at the departing chaise, “she is a very fine-looking woman! And her calling here was prodigiously civil! What did she wish to talk with you about?”

Lizzy’s mind was too full. She must have responded with something that suited her mother as she was able to quickly escape to her room, but for the life of her, she knew not what it was. What had she done? Why had she implied that Darcy had made her an offer, if not in words than in the refusal to deny it. Lady Catherine was sure to go to Darcy and tell him of their conversation. What would he think of her? Would Lady Catherine convince him that she was not a suitable match? If he even believed that she was. What was she to do?

~~~

“Lizzy,” Jane called softly with a knock on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Come in Jane,” Lizzy responded.

“Are you alright?” Jane asked kindly. “You have been very quiet since Lady Catherine’s visit.” 

“Yes Jane. Thank you.” Lizzy had told Jane everything about Lady Catherine’s visit, her suspicion regarding Lizzy and Darcy’s relationship. Jane had soothed her anger and calmed her panic, sure that Darcy would not think ill of her. Jane did not force her to admit her feelings, though Lizzy was certain she knew but Lizzy could not speak the words out loud. “Just enjoying one of my new books in peace.” She had taken to reading her books in her room after she discovered notes had been tucked in many of them. Some were from Georgiana, but many were from Darcy based on the different hand. 

They were nothing overly intimate if read by an external party, though she supposed it could still cause a scandal given that they were not courting or engaging. The notes were just reasons why he had selected the book for her and his thoughts on certain sections. But they were intimate to her, a look into his mind that he was willing to share with her.

“A letter arrived for you.” Jane handed her a rather thick envelope.

Looking down at the return address, Lizzy gulped, “it is from Georgiana.”

“I will leave you to read it and check on you soon.”

Alone again, Lizzy broke the seal and nervously unfolded the letter. She stared down in shock – there was a second sealed letter inside, her name written in a more masculine hand. A hand that matched her notes. Mr. Darcy had written her a letter. She was desperate to read it and terrified at the same time. She turned to Georgiana’s first.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I am sorry to hear that your cousin’s visit is not going smoothly. Surely your mother must know that he would have been an unsuitable match for you. I do hope that he and Miss Lucas will be very happy together._

_We had a surprise visit from my Aunt Catherine yesterday. It was very odd though – she did not write that she was coming. When she arrived, she demanded to speak with Will in private. I was very curious, but I could not bring myself to eavesdrop. Both she and my brother must have been very angry though as I could hear shouting. And then she left and Will locked himself in his office the rest of the day. I want to ask him what happened, but I am nervous. What do you think Lizzy?_

She wished she could give Georgiana an answer, but her mind was too consumed. Lizzy knew what they were arguing about though she had no idea what the outcome had been. She could only hope that Darcy’s letter addressed it. 

Georgiana continued, responding to Lizzy’s queries from her last letter and sharing all of their Christmas preparations. Lizzy could not help but laugh at the repeated mentions of Mr. Darcy – it was clear that even though Lady Catherine found her an unsuitable match for the esteemed gentleman, Georgiana was still hoping that they would marry. Lizzy could not help but hope along with her.

_Send me news of all the wedding plans. Jane will be such a beautiful bride, made even more so by the love she and Mr. Bingley have for each other. Counting down the days until I can see you again._

_Your affectionate friend,  
Georgiana_

Lizzy smiled at her friend’s kind words. Even through letters, Lizzy could see the girl coming out of her shell. Later, she would take time to craft a response, but now all of her attention was on the second letter. She ran her fingertips over her name, terrified with what she would find inside. Unfolding it, she started to read with bated breath.

_Miss Elizabeth,_

_I hope you will forgive my forward behaviour in writing to you. Do not concern yourself regarding what my sister may thing of such a breach of conduct. I added my letter after she had completed her own, without her knowledge._

_I could not wait until we were together again to speak. I wish I could be there in person to beg your forgiveness for the outrageous behaviour of my aunt. I thought to ride to you immediately, but I will admit to a degree of fear on my reception. I owe you an explanation for such an intrusion on your life._

_My aunt has a long-held and poorly concealed desire that I would marry her daughter. It has never been my wish to marry my cousin Anne, nor is it her wish. However, as I had no plans to marry yet, I saw no reason to disabuse my aunt of that wish. Now I can see that it was a grave error. I have allowed my aunt too much latitude, even if the latitude was only in her own mind. Despite what she said to you and what she may think, she does not make decisions for me. I can tell you now that I will not be marrying my cousin nor will I require her approval or opinion when I have selected a bride._

_I can only guess at the insults and accusations she levied at you. Unjust and resentful were her words, fuelled by an anger at someone who would not capitulate to her demands. I can only applaud your bravery in standing up to her, few have in the past or will in the future. You are braver than I have ever been._

_I have never been a man comfortable in a crowd. Or in most social situations. My situation in life has allowed me to hide away from the world, save a few trusted people in my life. Somehow in a short time, you have joined that group and I can only pray that my Aunt has not ruined that. You have made me question what I thought to be true, what I thought to be right. You have made me a braver man. I hope to prove it to you before long._

_Your obedient servant,  
Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Lizzy collapsed on her bed, clutching the letter to her chest. He did not hate her. If his words implied what she thought they may, he felt the same as she did. Suddenly February could not come soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

“Welcome back Mr. Darcy,” Jane said kindly. Lizzy’s breath caught in her throat as he appeared in front of her in her mother’s sitting room. She had dared not send a letter back in response to his and he had not written to her again, the notes in the books were a breach as it was, but they had communicated in a way through Georgiana. The girl was happy to play matchmaker, sharing parts of Lizzy’s letters with her brother and frequently referring to him in her own. But now he was here.

“Thank you, Miss Bennet.” His deep voice coursed through her, his eyes flitting to her. Lizzy wanted to speak, to say anything but her words were caught. She needed to talk to him alone.

Thankfully Mr. Bingley offered the perfect opportunity. “Come my dear,” he held out to his hand to Jane with a kind smile, “the day is far too fine to remain indoors. I am sure Darcy and Miss Elizabeth would be happy to be our chaperones.” Lizzy was sure he cast a sly smile at Mr. Darcy, but she was quickly distracted by her mother.

“What a wonderful idea Mr. Bingley,” Mrs. Bennet praised him. “It indeed a beautiful day. Oh Jane, make sure you wear your bonnet. We would not want you to be reddened for the wedding. And do not tire yourselves, we have a lot to do over the next week.”

“Yes Mama,” Lizzy and Jane chorused. 

“You will have to join us for supper Mr. Bingley. Of course, your family and friends are welcome too,” she said rather ungraciously with a nod to Mr. Darcy. The two men agreed and they all escaped the house as quickly as they could, wrapped up warm cloaks, hats and gloves. They were not long on the path before they split into the two couples, Jane and Mr. Bingley quickly outpacing them until it seemed Lizzy and Darcy were alone. Silence prevailed, as nerves seemed to prevent either from speaking.

Desperate for some conversation, Lizzy asked, “where is Georgiana?” trying to focus on anything but her feelings for this man.

“At Netherfield with her companion, Mrs. Annesley,” he responded.

“Oh.”

“I asked her to stay at the house,” Darcy hesitated, “…so we could speak alone.”

“Oh,” she squeaked out, her pulse racing.

He stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. “I want to…I need to apologize for my aunt,” Darcy said brokenly.

Lizzy gave him a kind smile, briefly squeezing his hand, “you already did sir. And I am not one to cast blame for the actions of family.” What a hypocrite she would be if she did.

“My aunt attacked you without reason.”

Lizzy’s heart sank. If his aunt’s words were without reason then surely he did not love her or mean to offer for her. Perhaps he had reconsidered since writing the letter. Or she had misunderstood his meaning. “There was no harm done sir, I can assure you. It was my fault. I should have been more circumspect in my behaviour around Mr. Collins. I knew him to be resentful after my refusal. I should not have mentioned my friendship with your family. Nor should I have goaded your aunt,” she admitted, “it placed you in an untenable situation. I hope I did not damage your relationship with her.” She could no longer stand there, looking into his eyes with her heart breaking. She had to move, to walk. “Come we should catch up to Jane and Mr. Bingley, they must be looking for us.”

“Elizabeth.” She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips. He grabbed her hand to stop her. “Please.”

“Mr. Darcy?” she murmured uncertainty, turning back to him.

He looked at her beseechingly, “please tell me. Do I have any hope for something more than friendship with you Elizabeth?” Her heart near stopped in her chest. “Your discussion with my aunt gave me hope that perhaps your feelings were greater than I had ever given myself leave to hope.”

She wanted to weep, to laugh, to embrace him, to shout yes I love you, but she could not speak, “I…I…” 

Their moment was suddenly interrupted as a man stumbled out of the brush along the path, clothes rumpled and dirty and reeking of alcohol. “Oh, my goodness. Sir are you…?” Lizzy’s voice trailed off as she recognized the scruffy man. It was Mr. Wickham. He had disappeared from society about a month ago, the stories, though story was not the right word as they were true, that Lizzy and Darcy had spread had worked. The sight of the man was a shock – she had never seen him look less than perfect, his conceit ensuring he always presented his best face to the world.

He fixed his eyes on them, recognition lighting in them first then hatred. “You did this to me Darcy!” Wickham growled, approaching them menacingly.

Darcy stepped in front of her protectively, “your actions brought you here Wickham. Not I. Be on your way.”

“No, I do not think I will leave,” Wickham hissed. “Perhaps I will visit dear Georgiana at Netherfield. Or the pretty Miss Elizabeth,” his eyes roamed over her form lasciviously, and Lizzy could not stop the whimper of fear that escaped as she stepped closer to Darcy. No man had even looked at her like that. “I am sure she could ease my pain.” 

“Ahh!” Darcy threw himself at Wickham ferociously, landing an explosive punch on his cheek. Wickham fell to the ground with a groan, but did not stay down long, launching himself at Darcy.

Lizzy scrambled back, bumping into a tree, trying to stay out of the way. They were trading blows, though even with her inexperienced eye, she could tell that Darcy’s landed with far more impact that Wickham’s, bruises already forming on his face and blood dripping from his nose and mouth. She had never seen such a display of violence. She had no idea what to do, should she run for Mr. Bingley? Or return home for help? Wickham suddenly landed a lucky punch on Darcy’s right cheek, the skin splitting beneath his knuckles and blood starting to track down his face. Lizzy could not help the exclamation of, “no,” and the unintended step in their direction. 

Wickham cast a vicious grin at her, teeth bloody. Before he could move towards her or return his attention to the fight, Darcy finished it, hitting Wickham hard under the chin, sending him stumbling back. Darcy grabbed him and pushed him up against a tree, wrapping his hands around Wickham’s neck, the man’s feet barely touching the ground and his face turning red. “You will leave this place Wickham, leave this country entirely. You will never look at Miss Elizabeth or my sister again,” he growled. “Or any young woman. If you ever cross my path, or if I hear a word of your activities, I shall have you thrown in a debtor’s prison. I have more than enough evidence to have you locked up for life. Or,” he threatened, “I will call you out and we will settle it with swords. I will take pleasure in ensuring you can never hurt anyone else again.”

Darcy released him and Wickham ran off without a backwards glance, like the coward he was. Lizzy could see the tension in the line of Darcy’s back as he watched until Wickham was out of sight. “Mr. Darcy,” she whispered, adrenaline coursing through her, as she collapsed against the tree, its trunk the only thing holding her up.

He whipped around to look at her. “Elizabeth, are you alright?” he asked concerned. She nodded as he strode over to her quickly, taking one of her shaking hands in his, “I’m so sorry you had to see such violence.”

“No, do not apologize Mr. Darcy.” She hesitantly pulled her handkerchief from her pocket and raised her hand, brushing the blood from his cheek where Wickham landed his punch. “I saw no violence, only protection of me. And your sister of course.”

He held her hand gently against his cheek. “I would give my life for Georgiana, but in that moment, I believe I thought only of you,” devotion rang through his voice.

Nothing would stop her now, she had to tell him how she felt. “I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy. I believe I have for quite some time.” She leaned in slowly and a little nervously, pressing her lips lightly to his. She dared not linger, overstepping boundaries as she already was, and dropped her hands. Peaking up at him through her eyelashes, she blushed at foolishly pleased look on his face. 

He brushed his fingers over her cheek, lifting her face. Darcy whispered, “I love you Elizabeth,” and kissed her softly. Her eyes fluttered shut as he moved his lips over hers. She could feel the heat of his body, but he was not close enough. She wanted to feel him pressed against her, no matter how improper it was. 

Lizzy fisted her hands in his lapels, pulling him closer, chest pressed against chest. They both gasped at the shock of pleasure. Lizzy slid her hand around to Darcy’s back, clinging to his coat, fingers digging into his muscles. She felt more than heard Darcy groan and shivered as he pressed his hands into the small of her back. She never wanted to stop, she wanted more. How could she have ever thought Darcy to be dispassionate, he was all fire and heat.

“Lizzy!” Jane’s shocked voice echoed through their desire.

The two separated rapidly, faces flush with embarrassment. Bingley’s smile slipped off as Jane gasped. “What happened Darcy?” he asked gesturing to his face, blood dripping from the cut again and a bruise already forming.

“It was Wickham,” Lizzy said harshly. “He attacked us.”

Bingley looked around concerned, his posture suddenly more alert. 

“Oh Lizzy, are you alright?” Jane asked, pulling her from Darcy’s side and running her eyes over her for injuries. 

“I am fine Jane, I promise,” she comforted her sister. “Mr. Darcy protected me. Wickham ran off that way,” Lizzy pointed.

“We should return to Longbourn, in case he comes back,” Bingley said. “Get some men looking for him.”

“Of course,” Darcy agreed. Lizzy looked at him beseechingly, she wanted, she needed to finish their conversation. He seemed to feel the same as he held out his arm for her, “Miss Elizabeth.” 

Lizzy tried to go to him, but Jane held tight to her hand. “Jane?”

“I promise you nothing untoward will happen Miss Bennet.” She gave him a look, which made sense given what Jane and Mr. Bingley walked into. “Nothing further,” he admitted, cheeks flushed. “We shall be right behind you, but I need to speak with your sister.”

Jane hesitated. “Come my dear,” Mr. Bingley took her hand. “Give them a moment.” The two of them walked ahead, but unlike before Darcy and Lizzy stayed near them.

Darcy held out his arm and she tucked her hand into his elbow. “I am sorry Miss Elizabeth,” he murmured.

“I’m sorry?”

“I should not have overstepped.” 

She pushed past the first stab of pain at his words and remembered what he said. He loved her. But he was so concerned about proper behaviour, which made sense given what his sister had gone through. This was an entirely different situation; they were two consenting adults who were in love. Lizzy needed him to see that. “Did I not kiss you first Mr. Darcy?” she asked.

“Well yes.”

“Did I ask you to stop? Did I seem not to enjoy your attentions?” Lizzy teased, enjoying his blush.

“No.” He cleared his throat, “nevertheless, I should have asked you the most important question before taking such actions.” Darcy stopped walking so he could look at her. “Elizabeth, you have possessed my body and soul. I dream of a future by your side, I have for months. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

“Yes!” She threw her arms around his neck joyfully. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her feet from the ground and spinning them around. He set her down and dug a small pouch from his pocket, pulling out a ring. “Oh,” she gasped. “It is beautiful.” It was a delicate gold band with a large diamond, surrounded by smaller stones.

“It was my mother’s betrothal ring. May I?” He raised her left hand and drew off her left glove. He slid the ring on her fourth finger and raised her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it.

“Mr. Darcy,” Lizzy murmured, hand on her mouth, happiness pouring from her very being.

“Please call me William,” he begged, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

“William,” she whimpered, going up on her toes to meet his lips.

“Lizzy,” Jane called from ahead, disapproval in her voice.

She groaned, stepping out of William’s embrace and a laugh seemed to burst out of him. Lizzy grinned, happy to have made her rather serious lover laugh and returned to the respectable position by his side. They resumed walking, Jane constantly looking back to check on them. “I hope you do not think me too improper William, but I am not sure that I can stand a long engagement,” Lizzy admitted. 

William laughed again, squeezing her hand on his arm. “I am pleased to hear it.” His voice turned serious, “I do not think I can return to Pemberley without you.”

She flushed under the heat of his gaze and his longing. “Can we marry that quickly?” she asked.

He paused before answering, “I could purchase a special license and if you wish, we could marry with Bingley and your sister next week.”

She nearly tripped over her feet, “really?”

“Bingley has already agreed. You should seek your sister’s approval,” he hesitated, “if that is what you wish.” If that is what she wished. She had dared not dream, even after receiving his letter. She allowed herself moments of hope but to think about a wedding or life after marriage seemed like tempting fate. Now she could marry the man she loved in a week. “Elizabeth?” She could hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Yes William,” Lizzy smiled up at him. “I would like to marry you next week.”

“Good,” he said with near giddy happiness.

They walked quietly the rest of the way home, happily in each other’s company and their own thoughts of the future. Stopping at the drive to Longbourn with Bingley and Jane, Darcy called for their horses. “I should return to Netherfield to cleanup before talking with your father.” Bingley and Jane grinned widely, knowing what his statement inferred. “And we should set some of your men on the lookout.”

“Yes.” Bingley kissed Jane’s hand, “we will be back for dinner my dear.”

Darcy released her reluctantly. “I will see you later Elizabeth.”

“Give Georgiana my best, William.” The sisters watched their beaus mount up and head down the path. “Jane can we speak before going in?” Lizzy asked.

“Of course.” Jane tucked her arm into Lizzy’s and leading them into the garden. “Congratulations Lizzy. I am so happy for you and Mr. Darcy.” 

“Thank you, Jane. I cannot believe that I can be so lucky. That he loves me back.”

“I can Lizzy. You deserve every happiness.”

Lizzy wavered in confidence then continued, “I hope you do not think ill of me for what I allowed, with Mr. Darcy.”

Jane said kindly, “I could never think ill of you Lizzy. I suppose I was surprised, but I know you are a very passionate person. It makes sense that your passion for life would translate to passion in love. And it is obvious that Mr. Darcy loves you very much.” Jane looked a little uncomfortable, “I must caution you though and I hope you will not take offense. While you are engaged and more liberties are allowed, your reputation can still be damaged. Never to those who truly know you, but…”

Lizzy smiled, “Jane you need not say more. I am not offended. You are of course correct. It was a lapse in judgement,” she acknowledged with a wry grin, “though I will admit that I cannot regret it. William, Mr. Darcy, he makes me feel alive in a way I have never experienced. When he kisses me, I need more,” she blushed, remembering the heat of his hands on her body, the delicious caress of his lips. Shaking her head from the memories, she said, “surely you have felt the same with Mr. Bingley.”

Jane blushed hotly, stuttering through her response, “it is very pleasant…but we are not as…adventurous as you two.”

Lizzy did not want to embarrass her sister any further. “I did have something I wanted to ask you Jane. Mr. Darcy will be purchasing a special license and already spoke to Mr. Bingley about us sharing our wedding with you. What do you think? I do not want to intrude on your special day.”

Jane smiled so happily that Lizzy could not help but smile back, “it would not be an intrusion Lizzy. It would make me so happy to share our wedding day with you. But would you have enough time to prepare?”

“I think so. Your wedding is already beautifully planned. I need nothing more.” She did not want a big wedding, she just wanted to be married to William. “I can use the seamstress in Meryton for a wedding dress. And I will sort everything else later.” 

Jane giggled, “I do not envy you telling Mama, but I am thrilled that we shall share a wedding day.”

Lizzy groaned then started laughing along with Jane. 

“Jane! Lizzy!” they heard Mrs. Bennet call. “Where is Mr. Bingley?” she cried as they entered the house. 

“They returned to Netherfield…” Jane started.

“Why! What did you do Lizzy?”

Lizzy wanted to be affronted but her mood what just too good. “Mr. Wickham is back making trouble Mama,” Lizzy said. “He attacked Mr. Darcy. They wanted to get some men searching for him to keep everyone safe.”

Her mother was taken back, “oh no. Are you both alright?”

“Yes Mama. It was a little frightening, but we were not hurt,” Lizzy admitted.

“And Mr. Darcy?”

“He was a little hurt by the villain.” Lizzy took the opportunity to improve her mother’s opinion of her intended. “He was very heroic. He fought to protect me.”

“I will give him my thanks when I see him next.” Mrs. Bennet cradled Lizzy’s cheek lovingly and it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She knew she was not her mother’s favourite and they were often at odds, but her mother did love her.

“They will be back this evening for supper,” Jane said.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Our main characters behave a little badly from here and on, but I think that both are such passionate people that it would translate into passion in their relationship, even though they are not yet married.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own these characters, the amazing Jane Austen does. Certain phrases or sections are taken directly from Pride and Prejudice.

“What did she say?” Georgiana flew down the stairs at Netherfield. She must have been watching for their return from an upstairs window. “Did she say yes Will?” She stopped short at the sight of his face. “What happened Brother?” she asked panicked. 

“I am alright Georgiana, I promise. Come, let’s go talk in private,” he held out his arm for her. “Bingley can you see to the men?” 

“Of course. And I’ll have some ice sent to Miss Darcy’s room.”

“Thank you Bingley. For everything.” For helping to deal with Wickham, for his support with Elizabeth, for sharing his wedding day, for his friendship.

“Of course, my friend,” Bingley gripped his shoulder tightly.

The siblings headed upstairs in silence. They settled in Georgiana’s room, Mrs. Annesley returning to her own room. Ice wrapped in a cloth against his face, Darcy began, “first I must share the wonderful news that Elizabeth has accepted my hand.” His sister squealed happily, clapping her hands. “I will be speaking with her father tonight and if everyone agrees, we will wed next week with Bingley and Miss Bennet.” 

“Oh Brother, I am so happy.” Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. “Lizzy is going to be my sister.”

He brushed her tears away with a smile, “my happiness is entirely due to you Georgiana. Without your friendship with Elizabeth, without you encouraging me to open my heart, I would have continued letting my pride guide my actions and making her hate me. I would not be so very lucky if not for you.”

She squeezed his hand, “I believe you and Lizzy are truly meant to be Will. You would have found your way to each other somehow.”

Darcy was not sure. It was only Elizabeth’s affection for Georgiana that had initially led to their friendship, at least on her part. And without Georgiana’s support, he never could have overcome his foolish pride and admitted to himself how much he wanted to be with Elizabeth. “Perhaps, but it would have taken much longer. Thank you, Georgiana for giving me my future.”

Georgiana blushed under his praise, “you’re welcome Brother. I can assume that Lizzy wasn’t responsible for…,” she gestured to his face with a grin.

“No, though I have no doubt that she would be capable.” The both laughed lightly. Having seen the anger Elizabeth was capable of, there was no doubt that she would be capable of causing injury should she wish to. “I fear I must grieve you now – it was Wickham.” Georgiana gasped. “I assure you that I am alright,” he rushed to comfort her. “It seems that the community turned against him and he fled the army last month. He came across Elizabeth and I while walking and said some vile things. I could not let it stand. I will admit I let my anger take over.”

“Did he hurt you badly?”

“No. Beyond this,” he gestured to his face, “he barely touched me.” Wickham had always preferred to use his words rather than his fists, but he generally could hold his own in a fight. Darcy’s rage had given him an upper hand in their fight.

“I am so glad. Is Lizzy alright?” Georgiana asked.

“She was frightened, but he never touched her.” Anger pooled in his gut at the thought of the threats he had made against Elizabeth and Georgiana. And the vile way he had looked at Elizabeth, lust and possession in his dark eyes. He let out a deep breath, Elizabeth was safe and they would deal with Wickham.

“Good.” She chewed on her lower lip nervously, “do you think he will come back?”

“No, I think he is gone. Too much of a coward to risk my anger. However, Bingley is sending some men out to look just in case.” He hesitated, “I must ask that you do not go anywhere on your own though. I trust you, but I could never live with myself if something happened to you.” He did not want her to think he did not trust her, especially after what happened last time but he needed her to remain safe.

Georgiana seemed to understand and responded with a smile, “of course Brother.”

“I should go clean up so we can return to Longbourn,” Darcy said. “We will be having supper there.”

“With the Bingley sisters be joining us?”

“No, I do not believe so.”

“That’s good.” He raised his eyebrow at her odd statement. “I just do not think Caroline Bingley will respond well to the news that you are off the market,” she grinned at him.

Darcy burst out laughing. “Oh Georgiana,” he stood, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you Will.”

Darcy returned to his room, sighing happily at the steaming bath his valet ordered. He undressed, slipping into the hot water, his tense muscles finally relaxing. As he said to Georgiana, Wickham had barely caused any injury, but tension plagued his body. First caused by rage then passion.

He was going to marry Elizabeth Bennet. He could hardly believe it. When his Aunt Catherine had arrived at Pemberley just before Christmas, unannounced and ready for a fight, Darcy had hardly imagined that her visit would give him so much joy. Of course, in that moment he had been furious with her disrespect towards Elizabeth, to have gone to Elizabeth and implied he was engaged to Anne. To insult her, to demand her separation from him. 

It was only after she had left, the barest sliver of family loyalty keeping him from physically throwing her out, and after he had drowned half a bottle of whiskey locked in his office, that he realized the ramifications of what Aunt Catherine reported. Elizabeth had not refused his hand, she had adamantly refused to refuse him. 

Even with that encouragement, Darcy had been unsure if she would say yes when he finally had the chance to ask. But she did say yes. And she loved him. Loved him with a passion like he felt for her. The feel of her in his arms, pressed against his body. He felt himself stir. This wedding could not come soon enough.

~~~

Lizzy sat staring at empty doorway. It had been five minutes since William followed her father to his library and she swore she felt every second go by. Georgiana and Jane could obviously sense her distraction and did their best to disguise it from the rest of the party. Lizzy appreciated Georgiana putting herself out there given how shy the girl was. She had had a hard time hiding her joy over Lizzy and William’s engagement, wrapping Lizzy in a tight hug as soon as she arrived, her eyes expressing all the joy her words could not until everyone knew what was going on.

To be honest, Lizzy had a hard time hiding her happiness. She had barely been able to draw her gaze from William and he from her. Thankfully the rest of the party, at least those that did not know of the engagement, did not seem to notice their besotted expressions.

Her mother was attentive to him all night, fussing over his wounds and thanking him most graciously for his protection of her. It was rather pleasant to have her mother appreciate him, but all she wanted was to steal away for a moment of privacy with him – to let him know that Jane agreed, to warn him how her father may react, just to be held by him. Instead they could only share secret touches and longing looks.

He suddenly appeared in the doorway, gesturing for her to come then disappearing again before anyone else noticed him. “Excuse me for a moment,” she said to the room. Stepping into the hall, Lizzy found him pacing outside the library door. “William?” she whispered nervously. 

He gave her a soft smile, “your father wants to speak with you.” 

She could not speak, just touch her fingers to his hand. Lizzy entered the library with more caution than she generally did. Her father was walking about the room, looking grave and anxious. “Lizzy, what are you doing? Surely it is much too soon to be accepting Mr. Darcy. You have not known each other long enough.”

“We have known each other the same amount of time as Jane and Mr. Bingley,” Lizzy countered. She did not think her father would refuse William, but she did not expect that he would be pleased. As his favourite daughter, her loss would hurt him.

“Or, in other words, you are determined to have him. He is rich, to be sure, and you may have more fine clothes and fine carriages than Jane.”

“Father!” She was insulted by his insinuation.

“Will he make you happy? I have given him my consent. He is the kind of man, indeed, to whom I should never dare refuse anything, which he condescended to ask.” Mr. Bennet took her hands in his, “let me advise you to think better of it. I know your disposition, Lizzy. I know you could never be happy unless you truly esteemed your husband. Your lively talents would place you in the greatest danger in an unequal marriage. My child, let me not have the grief of seeing you unable to respect your partner in life.”

“I love him Father,” Lizzy replied, with tears in her eyes, begging him to understand. “I do not care about his fortune or his name. He could be penniless and I would love him as I do. And he loves me. I know we did not start off on the right foot, we seemed determined to misunderstand each other. But it has been many months since I have thought him the kindest and most interesting man of my acquaintance. He has dedicated his life to raising his sister and doing right by his tenants.” She wiped a tear from her cheek, “I know that our life together will not be as calm and happy as Jane and Mr. Bingley, but I am not suited to that. We will live our lives passionately, full of ups and downs, but I know this is what I want. Please Father.” 

“Well, my dear,” he said when she ceased speaking. “I have no more to say. I could not have parted with you, my Lizzy, to anyone less worthy.”

She hugged him tightly, “thank you Father.”

“Come let’s put your poor suitor out of his misery and share the news with your mother.” He had a wicked grin on his face, and Lizzy knew he was looking forward to the havoc his announcement would cause. But she knew she needed to tell him everything about their plans before they did.

“Wait Father. I need to tell you something.” She hesitated, uncharacteristically nervous. Her father may have given his consent, but there was a difference between acceptance of a future wedding and an imminent one. “Mr. Darcy and I have decided to marry next week, with Jane and Mr. Bingley. He will be purchasing a special license.”

Mr. Bennet’s face and posture hardened. “Did he compromise you Lizzy?”

Her mouth dropped open, “no!” They may have kissed and perhaps if they had been caught by anyone other than Jane and Mr. Bingley, she could have been considered compromised. But her father did not need to know that. And the fact that they kissed had no impact on them wanting to wed next week.

“Then why this rush?”

“Because I want to be his wife!” Lizzy cried. “I do not want to wait until Jane returns from her honeymoon to marry William. We have already waited long enough, please do not make us wait any longer.”

Mr. Bennet sighed, “oh Lizzy, what shall I do without you.”

She breathed a sigh of relief, “thank you Father.”

“I hope you know what you are in for my girl. Your mother is going to go mad.” Opening the door, he walked past William with a bounce in his step. “Let’s go you two. Time to face the lion’s den.”

“What is going on?” William whispered as Lizzy tucked her arm in his.

“My father has agreed to our marriage next week.” The smile on William’s face was breathtaking and Lizzy felt her heart swell, soothing any pain from her interaction with her father. They were going to be wed next week, everything was perfect. She could not resist teasing him though, “now we have to brave my mother,” laughing as his smile turned pensive.

They stopped behind Mr. Bennet as he cleared his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “I have an announcement to make. Mr. Darcy has requested Lizzy hand in marriage and she has accepted. They will wed by special license alongside Jane and Mr. Bingley next week.”

On first hearing it, Mrs. Bennet sat quite still, and was unable to utter a syllable. Bingley rose to shake William’s hand, Georgiana hugging them both tightly. “I am so happy Lizzy,” she whispered, the joy she felt shining through her every word. Lizzy made herself a promise that her role as sister would be just as important as her role as wife. 

Jane and Mary congratulated them most happily, though her other two sisters seemed only to be able to giggle incoherently. Lizzy was too happy to be frustrated by their behaviour. Her father, as expected, disappeared as soon as he enjoyed the madness he wrought. 

Mrs. Bennet began to recover, to fidget about in her chair, get up, sit down again, and bless herself. “Good gracious! Lord bless me! Mr. Darcy! Who would have thought it! Oh! My sweetest Lizzy!” 

Lizzy interrupted before her mother could grow too distracted, “thank you Mama. I am very happy.”

“We have so much planning to do.”

“Of course, Mama. However, I must beg a few moments with my fiancé.” How pleasant it was to say that. “We have some plans to make ourselves.”

Mrs. Bennet fluttered about, “yes, yes! Oh Mr. Darcy, how good you are to marry our Lizzy.”

Lizzy watched his jaw clench as the perceived insult to his. She soothed him with a squeeze to his forearm and felt him relax. “Thank you, Mrs. Bennet. I am the lucky one.”

“How lovely.” Mrs. Bennet gazed at them, tears in her eyes. “Now why don’t you go for a breath of fresh air in the garden.”

They hurriedly dressed in their outwear and stepped out into the night, the sun long set. Lizzy had never been alone with a man at night, the freedom thrilling in some odd sense. Though alone was perhaps an exaggeration as she could see her mother, Kitty and Lydia watching from the window. “That went better than I expected.” Lizzy breathed in the cool night air.

“Is everything alright with your father? I thought I heard yelling.” 

Lizzy decided to take a risk, walking them to the back of the garden, into the shadows, out of the view of her family. “I do not want to talk about my father,” she entwined her arms around his neck and tugged him down for a kiss. She needed his lips on hers, his hands on her body. Elizabeth could barely believe that it was only this morning that they kissed for the first time and now she could not bear the thought of not having him near her. She thought it might up the last chance for an intimate moment before the wedding. Then she didn’t think anymore.


End file.
